I've Always Known
by CammieAMorgan
Summary: 3rd story in series...It was over. The Circle was finally destroyed and you're safe. But that summer still haunts you; how did you go from Joe's cabin all the way to Rome? Who did you meet? Who did you trust? Who did you kill? And who's still chasing you? Trust is a fragile thing, if you take a leap, will you be caught? As the lines blur between good and bad...who are you? Zammie
1. Ditto Kiddo

**Make sure you read _Somebody Knows_ and _What We Thought We Knew_ before reading this story. Click on my profile to check them out :D **

**I've Always Known title was thought up with the help of _Embers and Spies._ She is such an amazing upcoming author, please check her out! **

**3rd story in series...It was over. The Circle was finally destroyed and you're safe. But that summer still haunts you; how did you go from Joe's cabin all the way to Rome? Who did you meet? Who did you trust? Who did you kill? And who's still chasing you? Trust is a fragile thing, if you take a leap, will you be caught? As the lines blur between good and bad...who are you?**

* * *

' **Are you sure you want to do this?'**

 **I nodded**

' **Are you sure? Because there's no turning back'**

' **I'm sure' I answered nervously, my associate gave me a small laugh**

' **What happened to you Cameron?' They asked, I shrugged my shoulders and admitted something I've never admitted to anyone before**

' **I thought I was brave. I thought I could save everyone - keep them out of danger. I thought it ended that summer...or with the Circle and the disks…' I took a deep breath. 'I realise that everyone is still in danger if I'm breathing'**

' **You're being ridiculous'**

' **Am I?' I snapped 'Tell me when life has ever been easy for me, tell me one fucking moment when I've been at peace?'**

' **When you met me' They flashed a cocky smile, I laughed. Something I haven't done without a gun to my head**

' **You hated me'**

' **I was sent to kill you'**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 Ditto Kiddo**

 **Cammie POV**

'And on the 14th they found the little baby seal that had escaped from the zoo. They said that it swam over 6 miles. Can you imagine that?' Liz's voice flooded into my ears. 'Cammie?' she asked

'It's not working Liz' Zach's voice radiated through my body 'It didn't work yesterday, or the day before, or the day before'

'Jez Zach, we get the picture' Bex snapped 'There's no need to be rude' Zach sighed

'I'm sorry, it's just that Cammie's been asleep for too long. I finally remember her and I might lose her again'

'You won't lose me' I croaked, fluttering my eyes open

'CAMMIE!' Everyone exclaimed rushing towards my bedside

'Liz. Too. Tight' I squealed when this pint sized assassin hugged me too tightly

'Sorry, sorry' She muttered stepping away from me. I looked at Zach and he was staring at me with the effortless smile on his face.

'Liz, let's go outside and leave the lovebirds together' Bex said dragging Liz out of the room. I laid on my bed staring at Zach.

'You remember me?' I asked

'How could I forget' He ran his hand across my face.

'How did you remember?' I searched his eyes to see if he was telling the truth. Zach lowered his gaze slightly

'When Charlotte had us in the P&E barn...the music she played…'

'I know. It brought back some bad memories for me too' I admitted, Zach looked up at me with slight anger in his eyes.

'You won't have to worry about Charlotte or Eric hurting you anymore' His jaw set firm...it was kind of sexy.

'Why? What happened to them?'

'FBI are holding them somewhere top secret, somewhere that even Tina doesn't have clearance for' He chuckled. I didn't.

'But they're alive' I said, Zach's eyes filled with worry, he cupped my face pulling in close to his, our foreheads touched.

'They can't hurt you again' He whispered before giving me a light kiss. 'I remember this' He chuckled. I rolled my eyes. But they're alive.

'Where's my mom and Joe?'

'They went down to the canteen to get food. They should be back soon'

'Okay' I looked around the sterile hospital room. Everything seemed too good to be true 'How long have I been out?' I asked. Zach just looked at me.

'Do you want to know?' He asked. I nodded 'Are you sure?' I nodded again. I already knew the answer because I could hear everything ever since I became unconscious '4 months' Zach said.

'4 months' I repeated. Trying to add shock to my voice.

'Hey it's okay' Zach soothed 'You're safe now'

'Kiddo' My mom burst into the room accompanied by Joe grinning ear to ear. 'I'm so glad you're back with us' She gave me a hug.

'I've missed you mom' I whispered into her hair

'Ditto Kiddo' She whispered back. Joe cleared his throat. My mom turned to him. 'Now's not the time' She hissed

'Rachel, you know we must'

'Must what?' I asked, Joe, my mom and Zach all shared a look 'What aren't you telling me?'

'Nothing Cam. It's just…' Joe paused 'What's the last thing you remember seeing?' I thought for a moment. Do I tell them the truth that I heard everything they've been saying over the last 4 months? Do I ask them what happened in Paris? Do I listen to Eric? Do I lie? I have to find out what happened in Paris...I have to go back to visit Summer me. The Summer me that's been locked away in the back of my mind and still haunts my sleepless nights.

'I…'

'It's okay kiddo' My mom soothed

'I remember the needle...and then everything went dark...and then I woke up' I answered as honestly as I could. Technically Joe asked me what I last remember _seeing_ , not what I remember hearing. They all shared a look again. Relieved? This makes me want to go to Paris more.

'I'll get the doctor and see when you'll be able to come home' My mom smiled and moved out of the door leaving me with 2 of my favourite male human beings on the planet.

'Cameron…'

'Please don't give me a lecture Joe. I'm too tired for that right now' I pleaded

'All I was going to say was that it's good to have you awake.'

'Oh. Thanks Joe' Joe nodded and looked at Zach for the first time

'You shouldn't be here' Joe said firm

'Why?' I asked, furrowing my brow in confusion

'Zachary is meant to be on a flight for a mission'

'What mission?' I asked

'I'm taking a later flight' Zach said casually

'What mission?' I repeated my question, Zach flashed me a cocky smile

'Just a routine mission with the boys' He smirked

'Why don't I believe you?' I whispered, a look crossed Joe and Zach's face. The talk of a mission hadn't been in this room. I would have remembered.

'What are you saying Gallagher girl?' Zach asked

'It's not just routine, is it?' my voice barely a whisper, the heart rate monitor stayed at a steady pace.

'Gallagher G-'

'Answer me' I pleaded. 'It's not just routine, is it?' Zach sighed

'No. No it's not'

'Am I allowed to know about it?' I looked between Joe and Zach. They stood firm, looking like father and son.

'Cameron, if you were meant to know we would tell you' Joe said calmly

'I'VE ONLY JUST WOKEN UP' I shouted. Joe's mouth formed a thin line

'Cammi-'

'Is it Eric?' I asked, both looked taken aback, but as Blackthorne trained them to do, they slipped a mask on 'I'm right, aren't I?' Joe sighed

'This wasn't the way we were going to tell you'

'He escaped again?' I asked

'No' They said in unison

'Me and the guys are going to interrogate him' Zach informed

'I want to come'

'No' They both said again

'Why not?' I was playing the stubborn game

'Because you just woke up' Zach said

'And it's too dangerous for you to be near him' Joe added

'I know how he works' I said hopefully

'Eric also knows how _you work_ Cammie. It's better to stay as far from him as possible'

'He hasn't been talking to the FBI has he?' I asked feeling that I knew the answer

'No he hasn't' Joe informed me 'And it's something you shouldn't worry about'

'Give me credit Gallagher Girl, I know how to interrogate someone'

'You've learnt from the best' I muttered. I bit my lip hoping that Zach thought I was referencing to Blackthorne rather than his mother. There was silence between us. Yep, he knew I meant his mother. Do you want to hear the worst part? I didn't feel bad.


	2. Cellphones And Questions

**Zach POV**

I sat opposite the man that had caused Cammie so much pain mentally and physically. He was hooked onto a lie detector of Jonas' design and operation. Grant and Nick stayed at different sides of the wall allowing me to sit opposite Eric. Jonas gave me a nod to begin.

'You're lucky that you're still breathing' I began. Eric gave a small chuckle.

'How's Cameron?' He asked. My hands formed fists under the table

'Why did you want the catalogue?' I asked

'Is she awake?'

'You don't get to ask the questions' Grant reminded him

'Why did you want the catalogue?' I repeated

'Why are you still protecting her?' He tilted his head

'I love her' I thought I'd give him one answer. Eric chuckled again, it was low and resonated across the small room.

'What's so funny?' Grant asked

'You don't know who she met in Paris' Eric said lightly

'Excuse me?' I raised my eyebrow

'She was alone in the city of love' Eric said in an incredible French accent

'Who did she meet?' Nick asked. Eric shrugged his shoulders

'I don't know, but they did cause a nasty stir with MI6'

'Who did she meet?' My jaw set in a firm line

'Why don't you ask her yourself?'

'She doesn't remember anything' I said. Eric's mouth formed a thin line and he looked deep in thought.

'Then I can't help you' He said clapping his hands. I looked at Grant who stood behind Eric. He gave me a look. I guess this interrogation was over.

 **Cammie POV**

 ***3 Days Later***

Zach had left to go on his mission. He said that everything would be fine, I said okay and that I'd see him soon. But I knew that his trip would be a waste. Eric would only talk to me...he wants me to doubt my friends and family, he wants me to ask about Paris and ask for his help. He wants me to trust him. I want to answers. We'll both get what we want by working together. Yet my family now won't let me out of their sight. My girls have come to visit me, they've made small talk, I've talked about the weather, I've been distant and they know it. They probably think I'm getting over the shock of being asleep for 4 months, I reality it's the burning desire to ask about Paris, what they know and how I hacked into MI6 and Interpol...who was I with. I can't ask any questions because they'll ask about how I know and it'll open a massive can of worms.

'Cammie are you listening?' I snap my head to Bex who rolled her eyes

'Sorry what were you saying?'

'I asked if you've heard from Zach yet' She asked

'No. Have you heard from Grant?' I asked, She shook her head.

'I'm sure everything's fine' Macey said patting my leg

'Can you trace their phone's Liz? I asked, She looked up from my medical report that she insisted on reading.

'Well yes' she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Macey, Bex and I rolled our eyes as Liz got her laptop. Her fingers began to fly across the keys. 'Who should I trace first?'

'Any of them, they should all be together' Macey said

'That's strange' Liz muttered

'What is?' I asked

'The GPS says they're outside this room' We all looked at each other as Bex leapt across the room towards the door, she flung it open. I was stuck in my bed but there was no one in front of her.

'What the…' Bex bend down and picked up something, she turned around and walked back towards us. 'It's for you' She handed me a brown box with my name on it. I traced my hand over the lettering to try and work out who wrote it.

'Cammie…' I looked up at Macey who was smiling wickedly 'You know I love you and all, but can you _please_ hurry up and open it?' She batted her eyelids for good measure. I nodded and looked down at the package, opening it slowly. There were 4 cellphones and a letter.

'They ditched their phones' I whispered

'WHAT?' Macey grabbed the box and looked at the phones. Luckily I snuck the letter out and hid it under my pillow

'Why would they do this?' Bex asked picking up one of the phones.

'I don't know' Macey said picking up another one.

'They might have left a clue' Liz suggested reaching for another one.

'Where's my phone?' I asked, my voice croaky

'Aren't you worried about the guys? Their phones are here' Macey said

'WHERE'S MY PHONE' I shouted, tears threatening to fall.

'It's here' Bex handed me my phone from her bag, she gave me a worried look. I turned it on. 1 voicemail messages.

'Zach said he'd call to update us. I wasn't allowed my phone and I missed them' I bit my lip

'Cam it's not your fault' Bex soothed

'Listen to the messages'

'Liz!' Bex hissed

'What? They might have left a clue' I nodded and pressed the play button

 _Hey Gallagher Girl, we've just arrived and have been briefed by the FBI. You were right, he hasn't talked to them yet. I'll try and reach you later. Okay, bye._

I stared at the phone.

'Who hadn't talked to the FBI?' Bex asked

'Eric' I whispered

'WHAT? They said it was a routine mission' The girls said

'How do you know?' Bex asked me raising her eyebrows

'Spy' I pointed to myself

'So why did they send back the phones'

'Did they? Or did someone else?' I asked

'You're being ridiculous Cammie' Macey snapped

'Look what happened when I visited Eric last? He escaped. What if he did something worse this time?'

'Jez Cam stop.' Bex snapped at me

'We get that you think you know Eric, but we know the boys. One against 4 doesn't add up. Trust them Cammie' Macey added

'Get out' I said quickly

'Excuse me?'

'I'm tired. I want to sleep. Can you go?' I looked at all of them 'please' I add. Bex rolled her eyes

'We'll be in the canteen if you need us' She said effortlessly as they all floated out of the room. I waited 5.2 minutes until i felt safe enough to get the letter out. It had cursive lettering that spelt out my name. I turned it over tracing the paper. The envelope was made of evap-paper. Meaning that it was intended for only me to see. I carefully opened it revealing more evap-paper. I opened it.

 _Paris is only one short flight away._

I read and reread the letter. Then once I'd memorised it completely I stuffed the paper into my mouth and felt it dissolve.

 **Author's note: Hello everyone! Who wrote it? Why did they send the guys phones? Let me know your predictions! There was a problem with the comment section, I couldn't see the reviews and I didn't want to upload without hearing your opinions. So I'm going to do a daily upload till Saturday, hope you all enjoyed this chapter! If you're ever unsure about my upload dates, have a look at my profile :D**

 **Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh: That's the dream :D. Glad you enjoyed this chapter! I hope you enjoyed the other stories xxx**

 **LJ: Aww I'll miss your stories but I'm glad I'll see you reviewing! Hope you enjoyed this xxx**

 **AllyCarterFan: I can't believe Cam said that either! You know that I'm forever writing stories (more exciting news coming soon *insert evil laugh* hahahahaha). But Cam's been asleep for 4 months and could hear EVERYTHING...crazy. Cam always knows more that what she thinks and what she tells others...of course she's going to speak to Eric! It's like asking her to breathe...but what will happen along the way? :D xxx**


	3. Pancake Problems

**Cammie POV**

The doctors let me leave the hospital, they were happy with my results...no one mentioned regaining memories or regaining the 4 months I lost, everyone began to treat me as if I was the most fragile creature in the world...which I'm not...yet. Bex and my mom have been helping me walk to give me my strength back, but my heart is aching for wind slashing across my face, my pulse racing to braking point. I want to run. Not run away, just far enough to feel the wind in my lungs, feel my feet pounding the ground beneath, I want to feel free. So far I'm back in my apartment in D.C. Bex has been staying in the spare room whist the boys are still away. She says she's staying to help me get stronger, but I know she doesn't want to be alone in case _that_ phone call comes. The phone call my mom received before I started Gallagher. The phone call that said my dad was never coming back. The phone call that made me look for answers, but instead found more questions. I'm awoked by the smell of pancakes wofting through the room. I lift my head up and realise I'm on the sofa.

'Morning Cam' Bex's silvery voice floats into the room

'How did I get here?' I asked looking at the blanket draped across me.

'Beats me, you were there when I woke up.' Bex handed me a cup of coffee 'Did you sleep walk again?' She asked

'I must have' I chuckled lightly 'I haven't done that in a while'

'The last time was when we were at the safe house'

'Yeah. I woke up in the garden and Joe chasing me' We both started laughing

'That was definately an experience' She said

'And it's all over' I whispered. I wished for that sentence to be true, I know it can't be I just wish it was.

'Your nightmares seem less' She added.

'I guess' I muttered, to be honest I really hadn't noticed.

'So what do you want to do today?' She asked

'Run' I said, Bex rolled her eyes

'Cam you said that yesterday and I said no' Bex said bluntly, I opened my mouth 'the answer's still no' She snapped

'Fine; what do you want to do today?' I asked

'Let's have a walk around. Be normal for once, lets do some tourist type things' She said excitedly

'I like that plan' I genuinely did

Bex and I were standing in front of the White house snapping pictures like all the other tourists.

'Do you think it's weird that Preston could have ended up in there?' I asked

'Our lives would have been really different' Bex sucking in a large breath 'Ever since becoming a spy, I can't look at any building the same, I'm always looking for potential weaknesses' She said staring at the symbol of hope and power in front of us.

'I do the same with people' I said quietly. Bex was about to say something but my phone rung. She had my phone and pulled it out.

'Speaker?' She asked, I nodded. We moved to a quieter section and I pressed answer

'Hello?

 **Hey Gallagher Girl**

 _Zach!_ I was so happy to hear his voice _Where are you?_

 **Cammi-**

 _Are the others with you?_

 **Camm-**

 _When are you coming back?_

 **Right now that's classified.**

 _What?_ I gave Bex a worried look _what do you mean?_

Zach sighed **I'm not coming back for a while Cam. I'm sorry**

 _Why?_

 **Stuff's come up**

 _What sort of stuff?_

 **SPY STUFF CAM! I CAN'T PUT IT ANY PLAINER THAN THAT!** He sighed again **I'll be back soon. Okay?**

 _Okay_ I whispered

 **I'll see you soon Cam**

 _I love you_ The phone went dead.

'Zach's in trouble' I whispered, my hand shaking

'How do you know?'

'Nothing's ever _just spy stuff_. They were going to interrogate Eric, he said it would be an easy task, and now he's extending his trip...it doesn't add up'

'What are we going to do?'

'Get Liz to track the call'

'Cammie…'

'He didn't mention if the others were okay Bex, what if something _has_ happened?' I looked at her dead in the eye. She sighed and nodded.

'You're right. I'll call Liz and Macey to meet for lunch and we'll discuss it then. Deal?'

'Deal'

'So let me get this straight; Zach went away on a _routine mission_ with the boys and _lied_ to all of us about it when they actually were going to see Eric, _then_ we get given their phones in a box that is completely creepy with no note or anything. _Now_ you get a phone call from Zach where he says he's extended his mission and he hangs up on you. _And_ you want Liz to trace the call?' Macey said

'Pretty much' Bex said sipping her tea

'I missed these days' Macey flashed an award winning smile at all of us as Liz traced the call.

'I wonder where they kept him' Bex began

'Would they keep him in the US?'

'Definately. They wouldn't let him leave in case'

'So the boys shouldn't be that far away'

'Actually…' Liz piped up

'Actually what?' I asked

'They may be a _little_ bit further than we thought'

'Where are they?' I asked. Liz looked at me, looked at Bex, looked at me, looked at Macey, looked back at me. My heart was pounding, she kept looking back at me. 'Where are they Liz?' I asked quieter.

'Paris' She whispered. I could feel Macey and Bex shift their gaze to me momentarily. _I'm not meant to know about Paris._

'What's special about Paris?' I asked. Macey gave an obvious sigh of relief

'Well apart from the shopping and the boys, not much' She said pretending to look at her manicure.

'Are we going to go?' I asked, the others looked at Bex, and Bex looked at me.

'We'll see'

'You sound like my mother' I smiled at her. She rolled her eyes.

'That's not an insult to me' she smiled back


	4. Cheap Perfume

**Cammie POV**

'What do you want to do in the meantime?' I asked hoping to avoid a turbulent conversation about Paris. The others shrugged. 'Let's go back to mine and watch some movies, do some girly stuff. Like old times'

'That sounds perfect!' Macey squealed delighted. We left the cafe and proceeded on a short walk to my apartment block. As we got out of the lift an uneasy feeling grew in my stomach.

'Bex…' I whispered

'Yeah?'

'Is it just me...or is something different' I looked at her and watched her gaze skimmed across the corridor. Almost instinctively she reached for her gun. She didn't have her gun, she left it in the apartment. We were supposed to be tourists today...and tourists don't carry guns.

'Something is different' She whispered. I sniffed the air.

'Do you smell that?' I asked to everyone.

'Cheap perfume' Macey muttered

'Gas' Liz exclaimed. We all looked at each other and knew the worse was going to happen. We knew from training that we couldn't take the elevator so we made a beeline for the emergency exit and jumped down the stairs closer to the ground.

We just managed to get out of the building when an explosion went off. We looked up and say the windows of my apartment shatter as smoke poured from it. I watched in horror as the life here that seemed so perfect was disappearing.

'Cam' Bex shook my shoulders making me look at her. Sirens were sounding. 'You know that thing you wanted to do earlier this morning?' I nodded 'Good, because we're going to be doing a lot of that now' She turned me around keeping a grip on my wrist as we ran through the streets away from the sirens.

'Where's Macey and Liz?' I asked huffing and puffing

'We split up' Bex said bluntly still dragging me through the streets

'Where are we going Bex?' I pulled on her arm

'My place. Somewhere safe' She tightened her grip on my wrist as I yanked to get out.

'Nowhere is safe anymore Bex' She spun around to face me. Anger on her face

'What are you hiding Cam?'

'Nothing! Think about it Bex, my apartment was meant to secure, only known by the CIA. No alarms were triggered. Yet they found my place, what's the betting that they'll find yours' Suddenly there was another explosion but from a different direction from my apartment. We stopped in the middle of the street, and watched as a small cloud of smoke rose into the air. About 8 blocks away. About where Bex lived.

'Shit' She muttered looking back at me 'Someone's targeting our places'

'Or they just want our attention' I suggested.

'Who are _they_ though?' She asked staring at me.

'I don't know' I answered truthfully. Bex's phone began to ring.

 **Bex POV**

 _Macey, don't go to my apartment_

 **Was that the explosion?**

 _That's what we think_

 **We could meet at mine**

 _No. It's too dangerous now, we have to go somewhere public._

 **Meet outside the White house**

 _Macey after these attacks they'll be more security there_

 **And we're CIA agents**

 _You're a genius McHenry_

 **I know** she said sweetly. I rolled my eyes

 _10 minutes._

 **Copy that Duchess** Then she hung up. I turned to Cammie who raised her eyebrow at me.

'Come on Chameleon. We've got work to do' She smiled at her codename and began to follow me through the streets. Considering the fact that two explosions had occurred less than 10 minutes ago, everyone seemed calm. Cam kept checking her surroundings, changing her pace every so often, going in front of me, sometimes staying close behind me. 'What are you doing?' I hissed when she passed me

 **Cammie POV**

'Making sure we don't have a tail' I hissed back

'Do we?'

'I don't think so'

'Okay Good. We're meeting the others outside the White house'

'Why the White house?'

'It's public in case anything happens' Bex answered calmly

'Do you think anything will happen?' I asked nervously. I noticed Bex bite her lip and not say anything, something you don't get a lot from Rebecca Baxter. We got closer to the White house and there was an undeniable stir of activity. There was more security subtly placed around the building, they weren't obvious as they didn't want to cause worry, but there was tension within the air. I noticed Macey and Liz come from the opposite direction we met in the middle, all of us confused.

'What are we going to do?' Macey asked

'We can't go to the CIA, not without having to answer a lot of questions' Bex said

'So what are we going to do?' Liz bit her lip

'We go to Gallagher' I said staring into the distance

'For what reason?' Macey enquired

'The catalogue' I looked at all of my friends, confusion and dread creeping onto their faces.

'So it's real?' Bex raised her eyebrows

'It's not a physical copy, but it's in Gallagher'

'How do you know?' Macey asked. Now it was my turn to bite my lip.

'I've always known where it is...I just haven't appreciated it until now' There was another explosion but distant, further away from where me and Bex live.

'I bet that's my apartment' Macey said in a huff

'Who would go to all this trouble to get our attention?' Liz wondered

'Or they were looking for something...and they think _we_ have it' Bex thought aloud

'What if it's the boys?' Macey looked at all of us 'What if something like majorly _bad_ happened and they have to get rid of any trace of their lives'

'We could have been killed in the process Mace.' I shook my head 'I doubt it was them'

'Who do you think did this Cam?' She snapped back at me

'Somebody who wants us to disappear for a while' I stared past Macey at the car with tinted windows parked away from us. Bex followed my gaze

'We have a tail' She whispered. Macey looked over her shoulder pretending to swat a fly. Everyone was acting casual apart from me, I was staring at the car. I wasn't acting like a spy. I was drawn to the car. The engine roared on as the car crept around the corner and out of sight. I released the breath I didn't realise I was holding.

'We need to get to Gallagher fast' I whispered, still watching where the car had disappeared, wondering if it would re emerge.

'My jet's ready when we are' Macey said. BOOM. Another explosion. We all looked at Liz as smoke started dancing across the sky. They've had this planned for a while. I looked at all the others

'No contact with anyone. Not our family, not the boys, not the CIA. Nobody' My tone was harsh

'Why?' Liz raised her eyebrows

'These were houses provided to us by the CIA, they were meant to be secure, 4 apartments of the 4 main operatives involved in CIA director Hasker's take down case' I began

'And one of us is a girl that was the CoC's target' Bex finished for me giving me a reassuring look.

'Who also became a ghost for 18 months' Macey added.

'Yeah. We need to go'

 **Author's note: See you again tomorrow xxx**

 **LJ: Good Luck with your exams! I hope they go well! Thank you for loving this chapter! xxx**


	5. Imagine

**Cammie POV**

 _Pros and Cons of my life right now_

 _~ I basically have a private get on speed dial (pro)_

 _~ I get to travel with my three best friends (pro)_

 _~ My apartment was attacked (con)_

 _~ I had chocolate in my fridge and it's gone (con)_

 _~ Macey provided me with a replacement chocolate on the flight to Virginia (MASSIVE PRO)_

 _~ Liz talking in her sleep (con)_

 _~ Everyone else is sleeping apart from me (pro and con)_

 _~ Every time I try and sleep I worry (con)_

 _~ Zach hasn't contacted me AT ALL (con)_

 _~ I haven't told my mom about me coming back home (I'M DEAD)_

I don't know who attacked my apartment...I have an idea...but I'm not certain. I'm worried that it as the same person who sent the letter; I still don't know who they are. I stare out of the window and wonder who was in the car; were they CIA? Were they friend or foe? I haven't told my mom that I'm going back to Gallagher, I don't know what I'm going to do when I get back. I begin to close my eyes when my phone vibrates in my pocket. I look at it, my breath caught in my throat.

 _Hello_ I whispered trying not to wake the others up.

 **THANK GOD YOU ANSWERED**

 _Tina? what's wrong?_

 **We found a body**

 _Where?_ I asked, my voice barely audible, my heart racing

 **In Macey's apartment**

 _It's not her, I'm with her right now_

 **I know it's not Macey's**

 _Then who's is it?_

 **Is she near you?** I looked over at her

 _No she's asleep, do you want me to wake her?_

 **NO!**

 _Tina, who was it?_

 **We think it's Nick** I gasped

 _You're not 100% certain though_

 **The apartment was burnt to a crisp. Do you know who did this to your apartments as well?**

 _I don't know. We'll keep this between us though_

 **I don't want to tell Macey until we're certain. I'll let you know if anything happens**

 _Thanks T, speak to you soon_. I put the phone down and looked over at Macey who slept soundly. My heart tightened with the prospect on Macey without Nick, she'll be destroyed. I closed my eyes remembering the short period where I thought I'd lost Zach. Imagine if that was permanent? Imagine if I could never hear him say _Gallagher Girl_ anymore. Imagine. I don't want to. But somehow with those thoughts swirling around my head, I managed to sleep. I was woken by the captain informing us that we were heading into Virginia. That we were heading home.

 **Grant POV**

'It's been reported that 4 explosions were detonated in Washington D.C this afternoon. The investigation is being taken over by the FBI, some speculating that this is a terrorist attack.' We crowded around the television watching the breaking news. 'What is undetermined is the connection to each of these explosions; one went off in Edgewood' Jonas made an immediate beeline for his laptop, flying across the keys. His place with Liz is in Edgewood. 'A body had reportedly been recovered from the townhouse in Ivy City'

'Fuck' Nick muttered running his hands through his hair. Him and Macey live in Ivy City

'The next two were detonated within several minutes of each other in Bloomingdale' I looked over at Zach. His jaw was set firm, anger and worry flashed in his eyes.

'So far it is unclear how many people have been injured due to these incidents. But we will keep you updated as this story continues. Back to you in the studio' I clicked the remote to turn the television off. There was a moment of silence where we didn't move, we just stared at different points in the room. Zach broke the silence by throwing one of the ceramic plates against the wall causing it to smash. He grunted in fustration as he punched the wall repeatedly.

'ZACH CALM DOWN' I shouted grabbing his fist before he caused more damage

'THIS ISN'T FUCKING WORKING!' He spun on me 'We're doing this to keep the girls safe, and we can't even protect them'

'Zach we can't stop this, we couldn't have predicted this' I reassured

'How are you so calm?' I looked at Nick, who had anger in his eyes directed at me 'They found a flipping body _in my apartment_ ' He raised his hands in defeat 'What if it was Macey? Or Liz? Or Cammie? Or even Bex? Someone died in my apartment' His voice grew harsh

'Don't blame yourself, there's nothing we can do' I answered 'I'm sure they're okay, right Jonas?' I turned to the computer nerd who was staring at his screen. I moved closer and clicked my fingers in his face. Jonas almost jumped as if he was only registering that we were in the room. 'You okay buddy?' I asked

'I can't trace the girls. The last signal I got was them all in Bloomingdale when the explosions went off' I took a deep breath

'Okay, it still doesn't mean-'

'Grant, you're positivity is _really_ pissing me off right now' Zach spat

'Don't get all high and mighty on me Goode, you're the one that dragged us all from that interrogation, here to Paris. Where our apartment was raided and _all our phones were taken_. So tell me again that me being optimistic is pissing you off because I've got _a long list_ from you pissing me off'

'We need to contact them' Jonas said

'No' Zach was very forceful 'We can't'

'Why are we in Paris?' Nick asked, I turned back to Zach

'Cammie went through here on her way to Rome that summer. And she met someone' He threw some photos across the table. They were survaliance photos of Cammie with a tall man. In one photo they were walking together, the next he had his arm around her, and the last was him kissing her forehead whilst they were hugging

'How did you get these?' I asked looking up at him, Zach looked hurt and angry

'Townsend' He said simply

'Why not just bring Cammie here?' Nick asked

'It's too dangerous'

'You're worried that she did something reckless with him'

'Cam hacked into MI6 _by herself_ , she had help and I bet it's him' Zach pointed his finger at the guy who was constantly hidden by the CCTV, yet Cammie was very easy to see.

'Who took these photos?' I thought aloud

'Townsend doesn't know'

'Do you think it's suspicious? Cam was making her way through Paris and ended up staying a few days just walking around town with some guy? She's too smart for that, she wouldn't want anyone coming with her; look how quickly she dumped Preston in Rome! She's also a better Chameleon than to make a mistake like getting caught on camera' I preached

'What are you saying Grant?' Jonas asked

'He's saying that Cammie was working...she was working a mission' Zach stared into my eyes as he said that. He had a feeling I was right, Cammie stayed too long in Paris, the photos were too convenient, the timing was too good to be true.

 **Author's note: So Nick is alive...but who's body is there? Who was in the car? Will the girls find the catalogue? What happened in Rome? Find out on WEDNESDAY xxx**

 **AllyCarterFan: I forgive you! I understand that with exams and stuff it can be stressful! I'm just thankful that you like this story as much as the others in this series! Cammie is forever moving, could this be something good or bad for her? Who's _the girl_ to you? Who do you think she is? :D See you on Wednesday xxx**


	6. Story Book

**Cammie POV**

I find that Gallagher always looks at its best at night. With the moon glistening against the lake, the school hushed and dark, it makes it seem like something out of a story book, but Gallagher isn't a story book, it's a legend. We drove all the way up to the front of the school, I looked at the hushed building wondering what everyone was doing.

'Are you sure about this?' Bex asked from the driver seat

'I'm sure' I said aloud but mainly to myself. Bex sighed

'Of all the places we could break into, I never thought it would be Gallagher' We chuckled and turned to the others

'Have you disabled the alarms Liz?' I asked

'Almost, I just have one more to do'

'Can we run through the plan one last time?' Macey asked, I nodded.

'Okay. Bex and I will go into the building and find the catalogue, then we leave. Mace, you'll be in the driver seat for a quick getaway if anything happens, and Liz will monitor the activites from here and relay it to us via comms. Everyone got it?' They all nodded. I turned to Bex. 'Ready Duchess?'

'Always Chameleon' She smiled. We got out of the car and crept up the steps to the front building

'Ready?' I asked, Bex nodded, We glanced back at Liz who gave us a thumbs up. I took a deep breath and opened the door as quietly as possible. The hallway was dark, the moon provided shafts of light across the sleek wooden floors. Bex went in first and I shut the door behind me. 'We're in' I whispered through my comms.

'Zero movement. Proceed to next step' Liz informed us. I nodded at Bex as we made our way towards the grand hall. I look around, 4 months ago this place was littered with bad people wanting one thing. The catalogue. We made our way into the grand hall.

'Where is it Chameleon?' Bex asked, I smirked at her

'Written on the walls' I gestured around the room

'Cam. Be serious'

'I am' I pointed to one of the boards that said _Gallagher Alumni_ '40.7128 Natashia York, 74.0059 Whitney Johnson'

'Coordinates?'

'New York. Two safe houses under the names Natashia York and Whitney Johnson'

'Impressive' She nodded looking at the other names, I began to list them all off trying to find one that was important. And I did.

'48.8566 Niomi Henson, 2.3522 Ellen Brookes'

'Paris' Bex breathed out. I spun on her.

'What?' I asked. Bex looked sheepish

'We need to get out of here' She grabbed my arm and started to pull me away.

'What do you know about Paris Bex?'

'It's the capital of France-'

'Why did you look at me with worry. What are you hiding?' I stepped towards her

'Guys this isn't the time' Macey hissed through the comms. I gritted my teeth and left the building getting into the car. I know I need to go to Paris, I know that there's part of me that was there, _summer me was there_. But how everyone's acting...it's as if they know more that they're telling me. Macey drove through the town, she drove all the way to Joe's cabin...where I first ran to.

'We'll talk about what to do in the morning' Bex huffed getting out and slamming the door shut. We remained silent in the car. Macey muttered something about beauty sleep and left. I bit my lip staring out of the front window.

'Cam?' Liz whispered

'Yeah?' I croaked

'Why did you open the podium if it was written on the walls?' She asked. I shrugged my shoulders in the dark

'My mom always kept a gun in there' I said simply

'Oh' Liz said as I reached for the door handle.

'Liz?'

'Yeah?' I opened my mouth to speak but shut it

'Nevermind' I muttered getting out of the car. We walked into Joe's cabin, it seemed untouched. I remember Liz taking post from here before. When I found the gallagher crest in Rome. I'll wait till the others sleep and then I'll look for it.

The evening dragged on, Bex barely said anything to me. There was undeniable tension within the group. I made my excuses and went to bed early, I was sharing with Liz. She went to bed and began mumbling in her sleep about equations and solar flares. She wouldn't wake up at all. I waited a few moments and crept out of the room, down the corridor and towards the front room. Bex and Macey had their backs towards me and were huddled on the computer, I crept into the shadows where they wouldn't notice me.

'Bex I don't understand' Macey said

'Cam read of a load of coordinates and this was the one for Paris'

'And these are aliases?' Bex shook her head

'No, I think that these are just dummies that Gallagher girls would recognise. Cammie must have been at one of these places in Paris'

'So we're going?' Macey asked

'No' Bex's tone was flat

'No?'

'No. It's too dangerous for her to be there'

'It's the only way for her to remember!'

'Maybe the reason why she doesn't remember _now_ is because her brain doesn't want her to...what if something _really bad_ happened there?' She looked at Macey 'Preston said she slept for a few days in Rome...what if she was caught and then managed to escape-'

'But was caught again in Rome' Macey finished. Bex sighed

'I'm worried I'm right'

'We have to stop walking on eggshells around her Bex!' Macey began to pace ' _Cam wants to remember!_ We can't stop her if she wants to!'

'We can protect her'

'Bullshit! This is the final part of _that summer_ , if Cam remembers, things may change, we can finally move on with all of our lives!' My heart began to tighten...Macey had a secret agenda...she wanted me to remember for her own benefit...but why?

 **Author's note: Has Macey got a secret plan or is she just being a good friend? Let me know what you think! See you on SATURDAY xxx**

 **AnnaP2365: Zammie is coming soon don't worry about that! I'm uploading Wednesday's and Saturday's so keep your eyes out! xxx**

 **Embers and Spies: I honestly haven't thought about Preston making an appearance so far! But it's not Preston's body...that's for sure :D. Love ya lots! See you soon xxx**

 **LJ: thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying them! xxx**

 **Guest: Bless! Thank you so much, this has to be one of my favourite stories to write, there is A LOT of drama coming in the near future! Hope I see you there xxx**


	7. Dreams Dreamt

**Bex POV**

'BEX, MACEY, BEX, MACEY' I bolted upright to see Liz burst into the room in her pjs

'What's wrong?' Macey asked

'Cammie's missing' She panted, me and Macey leapt out of our beds and ran out of the room. Macey checked the back of the house whist Liz checked the rooms. I ran out front, the car was still there. I looked all around and across the lake there were faint rhythmic splashes, I jogged over to the lake and saw Cam's head bobbing up and down as she swam towards me. I put my hands on my hips waiting for her to get out. She emerged from the water wearing a simple swimming costume beaming a smile at me.

'Morning' she sung

'You know you gave everyone a heart attack this morning' I snapped

'Why?' She looked at me confused

'You have a _slight_ tendency to run' Bitterness lashed my tongue.

'Where would I have run to?' She stated drying herself off. I dropped my hands to my side, Cam was right, I didn't know where she would go.

'I FOUND HER' I called over my shoulder. I kept my eyes fixed on Cammie's smirk

'Where would I have run to Rebecca?' She repeated

'What do you know about Paris?'

'It's the capital of France' She said innocently moving past me. I grabbed her arm.

'This isn't a joking matter'

'I heard you and Mace talking last night' She yanked her arm out of my grasp. 'Nice to know my best friend supports me' She snapped at me. My heart plummeted.

'Cam, I was thinking about what's best for you' She stopped where she was and spun on me

'Best for me?' She laughed 'The best thing for me has always been dealt by other people Bex, I've tried to protect everyone, but it's _best for me_ to sit at the side lines resting because everyone thinks I'm too fragile' Her voice caught at the end

'I just don't want to see you get hurt like when we found your dad' I knew I was overstepping a line, but it's a line that had to be crossed.

'The CoC's destroyed, Bex. Charlotte and Eric are in custody...it's over. I just want to go to Paris and...try. Try to piece together something I don't remember' She raised her hands 'This could all be a massive waste of time, _but I at least want to try_ ' She whispered looking at me 'Please Bex' Her eyes were welling up. I bit my lip.

'Fine' I muttered defeated. Cammie's face lit up '3 days. We're with you at all times' Cammie gave me a massive hug

'Thank you Bex' She whispered. I squeezed her tight. She let go and walked ahead of me towards the house.

 **Cammie POV**

My heart was racing like it never had before. I just convinced my best friend to take me to Paris and _try_ to find answers. I definately know I'm going to get them. I know _where_ I might get them as well. Niomi Henson and Ellen Brookes. Two safehouses. Two possibilites. All I have to do is sneak away from my three best friends and find them. It's easier said than done. It's strange how I'm hours or days away from finding out the final part of my summer story. Is this why I still have nightmares? Sometimes I go to sleep with no dreams dreamt and wake up screaming. Everyone knows I have nightmares...but sometimes we don't know why. I need to know who sent me the note: _Paris is only a short flight away_...I hate not telling them the truth I hate having to lie and run. I hate that that's my answer to everything. To run. Naturally when you're being chased your whole life you have to run. I've always known that my life would never be easy...as soon as I understood the world my parents were in, life was never going to be easy. Life was going to be a long distance challenge. It's given me love and loss. Health and pain. Death. I've lost one too many people. I'm not going to lose another, or myself again.

 **Authors note: Some of you have been asking when Zammie is coming into this story, it's coming soon don't worry i's just that I've had to add these details in before Zach and Cammie see each other again. See you next WEDNESDAY xxx**

 **AnnaP2365: Zammie's coming soon I promise! Cam definitely wants to know about Paris and she will...once she gets there...or will she? Find out on Wednesday xxx**

 **LJ: Does she? Or doesn't she? We'll have to wait and see xxx**


	8. Rebuild And Unify

**Cammie POV**

Paris. I've always been fascinated not just by the city itself, but also the people. The drive and the passion that they have, the desire to keep going, to rebuild and unify when they are weakened and the world watches in horror. The city is always a constant hum of activity, every corner is full of something new and interesting. It's easy to see why I came here. It's a chameleon's paradise. As she promised, Bex stayed glued to my side the whole time. I tried to control my heart rate, keep it level and casual.

'Where are we going to go first?' Liz asked looking at her GPS

'I say we go to the market' I suggested looking at the sign for a fair going on this weekend. This would give me the opportunity to distract the others, but also make it seem like I was going to enjoy myself.

'Sure' Bex approved, changing lane to go to the fair. We parked along with the other cars and walked a little while to the market. It was alive with stalls brandishing everything you could imagine in vibrant colours. It was breathtaking. It was beautiful. Bex kept close by while Macey fluttered from stall to stall sampling France's finest. We must have spent half an hour there. There was so much to do, so much to see. Déjà vu crept into my mind. I felt that I was in the right place. Bex seemed to have settled with me not going anywhere and walked a few paces in front of me. We were talking about going to the hotel when I felt arms snake around my waist and turn me around. I was ready to lash out when I came face to face with green eyes.

'Zach?' I breathed, his eyes flashing with a mixture of relief and anger

'What are you doing here?' He hissed

'Nice to see you too' I snapped getting out of his grasp, I turned to see Bex hugging Grant. Zach caught my wrist and turned me around

'I'm serious Gallagher Girl. _What are you doing here_?'

'Curiosity' I whispered 'Sampling the fine cuisine' Zach rolled his eyes

'You should go home Gallagher Girl'

'The home that was attacked?' He tensed at my words 'This is the safest place for me right now Zach. Now tell me, _why are you here_?'

'I told you we had complications'

'You were only interrigating Eric! And now you're the other side of the world!' I exploded 'I know you hate me lying, so stop doing it to me'

'There were complications!' He raised his hands in disbelief

'Cam, Grant said the phones were taken' Bex interupted mine and Zach's arguement. My eyes widened

'Why do you look worried?' Grant asked

'Because Cam received a parcel containing them when she was in hospital' Bex stated

'Shit' Zach muttered under his breath

'Was there a note?' Grant asked

'No' Bex said the same time I answered 'yes'. The look I got from Bex was awful

'YOU GOT A NOTE AND DIDN'T TELL ME' Bex shouted

'I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!' I answered

'BULLSHIT CAM! What did it say?' At this point the whole group were together, girls and boys. Macey was crying after realising that Nick was still alive, she clung onto his shirt as if letting go meant losing him forever. I looked at all my friends.

' _Paris is only a short flight away_ ' I whispered lowering my gaze

'You tricked me' Bex's voice was full of hurt, it stung more than if she screamed it at me.

'I'm sorry' I muttered

'I can't believe you' Bex muttered shaking her head.

'Can we get out of here please' I didn't want to have a fight in the middle of the market, plus people were beginning to look. Zach placed his arm on my shoulder and guided me through the streets, I looked up and saw that everyone else was slightly ahead, Bex was powering on and Grant was trying to keep up with her. She was pissed. Pissed at me. We walked past a few more stalls when I felt a cold hand grab my arm and pull, I stumbled facing a slightly older woman who owned a stall. Zach immediately grabbed my other hand trying to pull it from this woman's grasp.

'Cameron?' She asked. Zach let go of my hand

'Yes' I looked at her dazed and confused

'Vous avez été absent un certain temps' **You've been gone a while** she said

'tu te souviens de moi' **You remember me?** She reached her other boney hand to my face, touching my cheek

'You still look confused, like you did before' Her english was very broken

'Cam…' Zach warned in my ear

'What did I do?' I whispered, she gave a sad smile

'You caused a lot of trouble my dear' She removed her hands and began to walk into the house behind her stall. I went to follow but Zach turned me around

'This is beyond crazy Gallagher girl' His forehead was touching mine

'We've always been crazy Zach' I whispered closing my eyes

'There's someone who wants to see you' The woman called to me in french. I opened my eyes and looked into Zach's. This could be dangerous. He turned to the others, handed out comms and gave one to me.

'Secure the perimeter' he whispered before following me into the house. I walked tentatively up the stairs following the glow of an orange light. We came to a small apartment that hadn't been remodeled since the 1970s. The woman gestured for us to sit, Déjà vu hit again. This time stronger.

'He'll be out in a moment' She said going to one of the bedrooms. I turned to Zach, his eyes were clouded with anger.

'Please don't be angry' I reached for his hand, his gaze shifted to mine

'What do you remember of Paris?' I opened my mouth to speak 'and don't lie to me Cam' He added. I nodded.

'I could hear everything' That summed up whole situation, it was enough explaination for Zach as well

'So you know-'

'I caused an international incident? Yep I know' He ran his hands through his hair

'This isn't the way this should have gone' He muttered

'Are you here because of what Eric said?'

'I thought I could solve it without putting you in danger'

'That's never been nor will ever be my lifestyle. Danger is everywhere even in normal life. I can't help it'

'Cam?' I turned around to see a tall dark and mysterious figure staring at me with icey blue eyes. He bounded towards me and pulled me into a massive bear hug. 'I was so worried about you' as soon as I was placed on the floor, Zach placed his hand on my back. 'Thank god you're alive' He smiled at me. I remained silent

'Who are you?' Zach asked. The guy flicked his gaze to Zach and back to me

'Is this Zach?' He asked me, I nodded

'I have ears you know' Zach snapped

'He's cocky like you said' He chuckled again. I was staring at him still in shock. Worry crept into his eyes 'You haven't said anything Cam. Are you okay?'

'The louve' I whispered, worry clouded his eyes

'What happened? One minute you were next to me, the next you'd vanished! I couldn't find you anywhere!'

'I don't remember you' I whispered.

'Are you serious?' Anger filtered into his voice 'After everything we went through? After everything _I did for you_ '

'It's not Cam's fault she doesn't remember' Zach snapped in my defense

'Oh really? Why's that?'

'The circle' I said monotone. His eyes widened

'They took you?'

'No. They found me in Rome' I showed him my arms, still scarred with memories.

'Shit' He muttered, he looked back at me 'You should have taken me with you' then he turned to Zach 'Where the fuck were you?'

'I was looking for her everywhere! Cam has a tendency to disappear'

'Who are you?' I asked. The figure sighed

'So you don't remember me _at all_?'

'That's why I'm in Paris. To try and get my memory back. Please help me' I whispered

'Daniel' The name registered with me, I looked around the room. I looked at the sofa

'I slept here?' I touched the couch

'You stayed here during the day. You went home at night'

'Where did I go?' I asked, hope bubbling inside of me

'You never told me'

'We hacked into MI6 and interpol?' I asked, he began to chuckle

' _You_ hacked into MI6 and interpol'

'How?' Zach asked. Daniel shrugged his shoulders

'I don't know, Cam. But it wasn't part of our orders'

'Who's orders?' Zach wondered

'Some woman. She never gave her name'

'Catherine?' Zach directed at me. I shook my head

'She wouldn't have kept Daniel alive' I answered simply

'Who's Catherine?'

'A pschopathic bitch who tortured me' I mumbled

'Where is she?'

'6 feet under' Zach answered dryly. Daniel gave a low whistle.

'What other orders did we have to follow?' I asked.

'I was hired to help you break into the louve, we found what we wanted and then you disappeared. When I told her what had happened she panicking'

'Who?'

'I don't know, a woman! We only spoke on the phone or by text. She didn't want to meet'

'Do you still keep in contact with her?' Zach asked

'She hasn't in awhile'

'Maybe she will since I'm back' I had a glimmer in my eyes. Zach furrowed his brow

'This is already dangerous Cam' I ignored him and turned to Daniel

'Do you have the phone she called on?' I asked

'Nope. She told me to dump it' I bit my lip

'I'll find a way. Thanks Daniel' I grabbed Zach's hand and began to leave

'Are you just going to leave again Cam?' Daniel's voice stopped me

'I'll be back tomorrow. I promise'

'We both know you never keep your promises'

'Then you'll just have to trust me'

 **Author's note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, Cammie finally found out something about her time in France, _and_ she saw Zach again...there's a lot of explaining left though! See you all on SATURDAY xxx**

 **Anna: Thank you so much, here's a bit of Zammie for you xxx**

 **LJ: Thank you xxx**

 **Guest: Take your time honestly! As long as you read something (even if it's the back of a cereal box) everyday, it helps to expand your vocab and deepen your understanding of English/other languages. Hope you loved this xxx**


	9. CAM

**Cammie POV**

As soon as the cool air of the outside hit me, I felt that I could breath again, my head felt clearer but my heart continued to race.

'Why didn't you tell me the truth?' I looked up and saw Bex staring at me

'You wouldn't have let me come'

'That's still no excuse Cam. You've been keeping secrets from everyone for _a long time_ '

'Like what?' I answered defensively blocking her path

'It started with Josh. You didn't want to mention him' I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. I opened and closed like a goldfish. 'Exactly' Bex stated before moving away

'You still haven't told me what happened in those 18 months Rebecca?' I called after her. Bex stopped in her tracks. She whirled on me, anger flaring in her eyes

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'What missions did you do? Why did you end up in Paris? Why did you leave Zach out of your sight for him to _slip away_ with some french bimbo!' I screamed. 'I remember that conversation Bex' I whisper 'I remember _everything_ ' tears were filling my eyes as Bex's expression changed. The anger faded.

'Cam...when you were gone, we all went crazy. The CIA were going to bench him but we took him on missions to get his head back on track. When we were here, Zach thought he saw you...he disappeared and we didn't see him until _two days later_. We decided not to tell the CIA. Zach never told us what happened'

'Why didn't you tell me the truth?' I asked

'Because I wanted to protect you' As soon as she said it, something clicked within her head as she realised why I never told anyone anything. It was to protect them. I gave a weak smile.

'Now you understand me' I looked over my shoulder to see Zach in deep conversation with Grant and Liz decided where to go.

'You're tapping your foot' Bex sung. I looked down and realised my leg was shaking and my foot was drumming on the pavement. I felt the rhythm radiate across my body. I looked at Bex. 'You want to run' She stated

'I've run from here before' My throat felt dry. My legs were itching to move

'Memory?' I gave a quick nod. Bex sighed. 'I'll be as close as possible' She said giving me a nod. I took a deep breath before allowing my legs to guide me, weaving through the market once more.

 **Bex POV**

'Chameleon on the move' I muttered into the comms

'What do you mean?' Zach asked

'She seemed jittery. Her body remembered her running from here before'

'Do you have a visual?' Macey asked

'Yes' I breathed as Cammie's figure weaved in and out of my view

'She's going to lose you' Grant mocked just a black car pulled up in front of Cammie. She stopped in her track and changed direction without a second thought, disappearing into the crowd

'Shit' I pulled out my comms. I looked all around me at the different vantage points, seeing if there was something I was missing. I turned back to the car and it was heading down the way that Cammie had fled. I put my comms back in and sprinted following Cammie.

'She has a tail' I breathed 'Black BMW heading West'

'Someone knew she was here' Zach muttered

'Who though?' Macey asked

'Someone go back and make sure it isn't Daniel or that woman' Zach ordered.

'I'M LOSING THEM' I screamed. I saw someone park up their motorbike. This could be my only chance of being like the spies in the films. I waited for them to get off the bike 'Borrowing!' I said as I jumped onto it and sped off. I couldn't help but smile with how exciting it was to do that.

'We'll get a vehicle and try to stop them' Macey said. One of the windows of the car rolled down, and brandished a gun. Instead of aiming it at Cammie, they aimed it at my bike. I weaved my way passed the bullets flying towards me. The path that Cammie ran down was too narrow for a car but would just fit my bike. I slid around the corner and into the gap. Cammie kept running.

'CAM' I shouted. She kept going. 'CAM STOP' I shouted getting closer to her. I looked over my shoulder. The car had gone. We were alone. I ditched the bike and ran as fast as I could to her. Cammie had slowed down and was facing a door in the middle of a brick wall. 'Cam?' I whispered. She didn't move. I stood next to her and realised she was crying.

'It's never going to end is it…'

'I don't know' I answered. Cammie blinked allowing tears to roll down her cheeks. I turned to the wall. 'Why are we here?'

'I don't know' Cammie gulped. 'My body just took me here'

'Is this one of the safe houses?' I suggested. Cammie took a deep breath and wiped her eyes.

'It could be' She touched the door feeling the wood.

'It's definately out of place' I looked up at the building that was more like a tower.

'Ummm Bex…' I turned my gaze to where Cammie's fingers rested. Engraved in the wood were 6 letters. _M.A.M_ and below it _C.A.M_. I looked at Cammie, her brow was tight. Matthew and Cammie Morgan's initials. 'He was here at one point...I was here'

'This might be staged'

'I can assure you it's not' Cammie and I snapped our gaze to a woman who had come down the path. She had moved swiftly and silently, so much so that two trained spies couldn't see her. She gave us a small smile.

'It's good to see you again Cam'

 **Author's note: WHO IS THIS WOMAN AND WHEN DID SHE LAST SEE CAMMIE?! All will be revealed on Wednesday :D xxx**

 **Monica Mendez: You'll find out next week xxx**

 **LJ: I don't think I'd be able to do a song-fic, it's not really my style. Thank you xxx**

 **AnnaP2365: Bex and Cammie can never stay mad at each other, they're sisters and they stay together! Glad you like the story xxx**


	10. Everything

**Bex POV**

'Who are you?' I asked. The woman flickered her gaze to me and then to Cam.

'If I had a gun, I'd shoot you' Cammie spat. The woman just gave a sad smile

'Why don't we go in?' She gestured to the door

'You should have died. _Not him_. You should have been tortured, _Not me_.' Cammie's tone was harsh, anger flared in her eyes. The woman's smile vanished.

'We've been through this before Cameron. _Now_ , can we _please_ go inside before whoever was chasing you try and find where you are' I looked at Cammie, her mouth was set in a firm line. She nodded and stepped out of the way. Her gaze rested on the woman.

'We should tell the others-' I began

'To go back to the hotels and wait till morning' Cammie interrupted. 'No one's stayed alive after seeing her' Cammie's gaze flickered to the woman then back to me.

'Cam…' I warned

'Once you know her, you'll understand' Cammie's tone was calmer than before. I finally gave in and turned my comms back on.

'Cam and I are laying low for 24 hrs. We'll be in contact tomorrow' I didn't wait for a response before I took the earpiece out and crushed it under my boot.

'Thank you' The woman said to me. She swiped a card on one of the panels and then did a breath test. This was advanced security. The wooden door (which was actually metal) slid open. The woman let us go in first before shutting it behind us. Despite the dark exterior, the inside was full of light. The woman moved effortlessly past us and into the kitchen. Cammie walked a few steps but stopped in the middle of the room. I stayed where I was.

'How have you been?' The woman asked

'Apart from the people that want to kill me...I've been great' Cammie said dryly. I smelt fresh coffee being made.

'Why don't you introduce us Cameron?'

'I'd rather not' Cam snapped. The woman glared at her, she turned to me and flashed a smile.

'Make yourself comfortable sweetie' She said. I nodded and moved past Cammie to sit on the edge of the chair. Cam stood where she was but was now looking around the place.

'Do you remember this place?' I asked, She nodded her head. 'Do you remember her?' Cam nodded again. 'Who is she?' Cam snapped her head to me.

'She's the woman from the fair. The one that dropped the list'

'The circle mole?' I hissed

'I prefer the term double agent' The woman sauntered in with a tray of three mugs and come biscuits. Cam now moved and at next to me so we were opposite this still unknown woman.

'My dad shouldn't have faced the circle alone'

'He was never alone' Cammie rolled her eyes

'I know he had Joe, but _you_ could have saved him'

'Cam, you know that if I could, I would have'

'THERE'S ALWAYS A WAY' Cammie exploded. The woman seemed unfazed by Cam's short temper, she just took a sip from her drink and let a calming silence fall over us.

'You left before I could help you' She stated, taking another sip. Cammie's anger vanished immediately

'I don't remember leaving' She whispered. The woman seemed to do a double take 'The circle kidnapped me and tortured me _for that list_. They whipped my memory and I escaped' Cammie said casually.

'I never knew…' The woman seemed lost for words.

'It doesn't help that your ex recruited your daughter to try and kill me' Cam muttered

'Charlotte?'

'Hold on one moment... _This is Charlotte's mom_?' I asked, both women looked at me as if they had only just realised I was in the room. The woman gave a small smile.

'I'm Dawn Henson'

'Henson?' I turned to Cammie 'Like the catalogue said?' Cam nodded

'Niomi Henson was my cousin. She gave me this place when I was hiding'

'Hiding from who?' I asked. Dumb question actually

'The same people that wanted Cam dead' She took another sip of her drink

'I found this safehouse _and_ Dawn here' Cam closed her eyes.

'You came for answers'

'I clearly got them' She opened her eyes and looked at Dawn 'I hacked into MI6 and Interpol'

'Yes you did'

'Why?' She asked

'You wanted to find out more about your father, and why he was in Paris'

'Why was he in Paris?' I asked. Dawn shrugged her shoulders.

'Cam couldn't find anything _specifically_ '

'What do you mean?' We asked in unison

'I don't know the full details, but Cam found something that pissed _a lot_ of people off' She took another sip 'Both good and bad people'

'Oh' Cam sank into her chair. She bit her lip thinking.

'It was obviously so important that the next day you vanished'

'What did we take from the louve?'

'You gave me the blueprints of the building'

'Why?'

'I needed to rob it' Dawn answered simply

'Have you?' Bex asked raising her eyebrow. Dawn flashed her a smile and took a sip of her drink.

'How's Charlotte?' She diverted the conversation

'She's locked away. The same as Eric' I informed.

'Good' Dawn muttered

'Where did I do my hacking?' Cam asked

'Here'

'Did I do it by myself?'

'Yes. You were moving very fast. When I asked, you said it was because Liz talked in her sleep'

'Liz talks in her sleep all the time! It doesn't mean that I can build a nuclear weapon!' I exclaimed

'Can this Liz girl?'

'Probably' Me and Cam said in unison

'Well… this is interesting' Dawn stood up and moved over to the television. She turned the volume up and it was a news report from what happened earlier today, about the shooting and the car chase. There was a lot of distruction and that the police were now investigating it.

'So much for slipping under the radar' Cam muttered

'What's the plan Cam?' I asked. Cam bit her lip and looked at Dawn.

'I need whatever I left here'

'Everything?'

' _Everything_ '

 **Author's note: Charlotte's mom! Who would have thought it! Anyway, I'm going away for the weekend and I won't have wifi, so I'll upload next Wednesday. Sorry for the inconvenience! See you then xxx**

 **AnnaP2365: The old woman will be revealed at some point. But for now Cam is safe...or is she...? Glad you enjoy this story! See you soon xxx**


	11. Deja Vu

**Cam POV**

I followed Dawn up a small set of stairs to the next floor, she went off to the left to a small room, a guest room. She knelt down by the bed and produced my rucksack that I took with me from Gallagher. She placed it on the bed.

'I never went through it. That was something I couldn't do to you'

'Why?'

'You left it. I always thought that you'd come back for it'

'Well I have...just too late'

'I'm sorry for what Catherine did to you'

'You could have helped me...you knew I was going to Rome...why didn't you follow?'

'I would have been killed as a traitor'

'Yet I was tortured for information I saw by accident from _you_ '

'How was I meant to know that you would have read the paper!'

'Because I'm a Gallagher girl!'

'Not that long ago sweetie, you were just a kid in the wrong place at the wrong time'

'I was at the fair with my dad. One of the last _real_ memories I still have of him'

'I have a feeling of deja vu' Dawn rubbed her forehead

'Sorry' I muttered opening my bag. There was most of the things that I had taken with me that summer. I had a lot of clothes, some gear, money, passports, documents, a map and a small camera. I got the camera out and turned it on. It buzzed to life, scrolling through the photos I noticed they were all surveillance photos; positions of cameras, guards...every so often there was a picture of a car with tinted windows, the same car I saw in DC and the same car that chased me a few hours ago...whoever was behind the wheel clearly wanted me. But why? I placed the camera down and went through the rest of my bag. Nothing seemed to be missing, but I had a strange feeling that something was. I looked around the small room. Nothing seemed personalised, nothing seemed touched.

'The initials on the door frame' I looked at Dawn 'When did I engrave it?' Dawn thought for a moment

'When I told you about your father and why he was in Paris'

'Why was he in Paris?'

'He was looking for me' She leant against the wall

'Why?' My curiousity was spiked

'He said he found a way to bring the circle down...but wouldn't tell me how, he needed me to testify that I provided the evidence of the list'

'Why didn't you?' I asked

'I was scared for my life...I'd been on the run from them for over a decade! I gave up my daughter so that she wasn't a target! Giving your father that list was something I'm proud of and regret deeply' She stared at me 'He shouldn't have died Cam. I feel guilty'

'It's not your fault' I found myself saying. Dawn gave a light laugh

'One minute you accuse me, the next you're comforting me'

'All I know is that you should have stopped him _and_ me' My voice cracked slightly. Dawn flashed a weak smile.

'You should get some rest' She exited the room. A few moments later Bex slide into the room.

'Did you find everything? She asked. I bit my lip and glanced at my bag

'I feel like something's missing'

'Like what?' She came and examined all of my things. 'Well I know' Bex looked at me triumphantly

'What?' I groaned, not in the mood for games

'Well you hacked into two secure organisations _here_ right?'

'Yeah…'

'So where's the laptop?' Bex held back an _I told you so_ smile. My eyes widened and I glanced across the room. _Where was my laptop?_

 **Zach POV**

'There's no GPS signal. I can't find them' Liz groaned

'FUCK' I shouted throwing a pillow against the wall

'Did _anyone_ have eyes on them?' Grant asked. I looked around, everyone shook their heads.

'The CCTV and the signal cuts out when Cam came down this road' Jonas pointed at the map 'She was on the screen for 3 minutes before it cut off'

'Somebody didn't want anyone to see Cam' Macey looked at me

'Or they didn't want to be seen' Nick added

'I can't just sit here and do nothing!' I raised my arms up

'Bex said they were laying low. They're clearly safe' Grant answered

'Or injured' Nick suggested, he was then punched in the stomach by Macey

' _Not helping_ ' she hissed

'I'm just speaking like a trained operative; _which we all are_ ' Nick stood up and brushed himself off 'We need to stop thinking about Cam and Bex as our friends or partners, we need to think of them as operatives, find out how they tick, what their patterns are'

'Cam runs' Grant answered

'Bex follows' I added

'They're closer to each other than to me and Liz' Macey admitted

'So they'd stick together' Nick said

'I can't believe we're doing this' Liz muttered. We all looked at her

'Can you explain Liz?' Macey asked

'We're building a profile on two of our friends! We're treating them like they're criminals'

'They aren't criminals Liz' I soothed 'It's just that if we think like them, we can predict their next moves'

'Cam would stick to bigger crowds, to blend in and be a chameleon' Liz began to tap her foot.

'They mentioned the louve to Daniel...we need to keep that under watch' I said

'Tourist spots would be the best' Nick added

'What about the car that was chasing them?' Grant asked

'Not _them_. Only Cam' Macey looked deflated at Liz

'What's wrong?' I asked. Macey took a heavy sigh

'When we were in DC, we saw a car like that. Cam was watching it and when we all looked it disappeared quickly'

'So somebody knows that Cam's here' I thought aloud

'And they obviously didn't want any witnesses…' Liz turned her screen around to show the news feed with bullet cartridges on the ground. This wasn't going to be an easy in and out mission. This was going to be a mission of life and death.

 **Author's note: I'm back my people! So next upload will be Saturday 29th! See you there xxx**

 **LJ: Charlotte's mom is a character I've actually loved to write about...but she has more secrets... xxx**

 **AnnaP2365: It might not be the Circle looking for the girls...It might be someone closer than you think...Here's a little bit of Zach's POV, I try to alternate the POV every so often. Glad you love it xxx**


	12. Jump

**Cam POV**

I shot up, covered in sweat. I was panting and shaking uncontrollably. Bex and Dawn flew into my room.

'What happened?' Dawn asked looking around.

'Nightmare?' Bex asked, I nodded slowly curling up into a little ball. 'Hey it's okay' Bex soothed sitting next to me on the bed.

'They found a body' I whispered, my gaze focused on my hands

'What body?'

'At Macey's apartment; Tina found a body and thought it was Nick's'

'Nick's alive though...who could it be?'

'I don't know' I shook my head. Bex wrapped her arm around me and gave me a reassuring squeeze.

'I'll get you some tea' Dawn smiled before disappearing. I stared at the doorway

'When did you know about this?'

'She called on the flight. Everyone was asleep. I didn't want to cause panic'

'It's okay Cam, you did the right thing' She whispered. There was silence that passed between us.

'I need to speak to Eric...or Charlotte' I whispered. Bex sighed.

'I know'

'But nobody will let me'

'I know'

'We need to walk around...refresh my memory'

'I know. We'll go when it's lighter' Bex said, I looked over at the window

'What time is it?' I asked

'3:30' Bex stated, she didn't even have to look at a clock. Her body was a clock.

'Dawn's making tea…' I started to move

'Cam, you're scaring me'

'I've done this before... _we've done this before_ ' I moved out of the room and down the stairs. Dawn was in the kitchen next to the kettle. She was startled by my franticness 'You've made me tea before'

'Yes. Boston tea' She said confused

'This was the day I disappeared...wasn't it?'

'Yes' I sighed.

'I knew what I was doing. I knew I was going to run'

'We've established this Cam'

'No. We established _where_ I ran, _why_ I ran, but we don't know _who_ I ran from!'

'Who?'

'The person that sent me the note'

' _Paris is only a short flight away_ ' Bex remembered

'Whoever sent that knew I was coming. They must have hand delivered the package to the hospital and made sure I got here'

'You can't be sure' Dawn said swirling a spoon around the cup 'There would have been more than one person to get everything done'

'We need to see the others'

'No' I snapped

'Why not?' Bex asked

'What if they were there in Washington Bex? What if they were _in that car_ , the same car that was following me yesterday' I felt my whole body begin to shake uncontrollably, my foot tapping the ground. The two women in front of me were worried. _I was worried_. Why was my body reacting in this way. I closed my eyes and let my mind race with various images. Some I recognised, others I didn't. _What do you see?_ Joe's voice filled my mind.

'We were at the Louve' I said aloud 'And there was a someone watching on the roof' An image of a figure against the sunlight filled my vision. 'Daniel was talking to you. He had his back to me...I felt frozen. The figure moved' I opened my eyes 'I followed them' I looked at Bex and back at Dawn. Bex was writing all of this down.

'Who was it Cam?' Bex asked, anticipation in her eyes. My heart rate was quickening.

'I've seen their eyes before' My breath became short. I felt dizzy.

'Who's eyes Cam?'

'Nick' I whispered

'Nick was with us Cam. He stayed with Grant _all summer_ ' Bex answered. I shook my head

'I've seen those same pair of eyes _here_ Bex…' I paused 'Do you remember when we were back at Gallagher, and Nick placed his hand on the dead man switch?' I asked

'Yeah…' Bex's eyes slowly grew wider 'You asked if he knew his dad! You don't think…'

'That Zach wasn't the only son of a circle member'

'What's this Nick's last name?' Dawn asked. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I looked at Bex, she had the same goldfish expression as I had. _We didn't know his name_. 'Rule 42: know your allies as if they were enemies' Dawn muttered as she finished making the tea. I looked at Bex.

'Don't even think about it' She snapped

'What?' I asked confused. Bex rolled her eyes

'I know you Cam. I know what you're thinking. _Nick isn't bad_! He wouldn't do that to Macey _or_ us. He's on our side'

'What is our side Bex? Who are we defending? Who are we fighting for?' I shook my head 'I don't know what's right or wrong anymore... _I've always known_ who the enemy is and how they need to be taken down at all costs, but…'

'But what?'

'It doesn't seem worth it anymore...the Circle will always win. They always find a way'

'This time they won't' Bex reasurred. I doubt it, I thought.

'We should see the others' I said

'2 minutes ago you didn't want to see them'

'Well now I do' I snapped. Bex rolled her eyes.

'We'll go when the sun's up'

'It's best to go now' Dawn said 'They don't start checking the camera's in this area for another 3 hours' She took a sip of her drink

'I'll get my things' I muttered walking back up stairs. When I got to my room, the small window was open slightly. It was locked. I checked it was locked before I went to bed. I moved over to the window and stared out at the opposite building, the only height that someone could have got here. There standing against the sunrise threatening to explode across the sky was a tall figure, a similar figure I saw the day I disappeared. From how their body was positioned, they were facing me, they could see me. I quickly got dressed and looked out the window, the figure was still there. I looked back at the door. Bex was busy talking to Dawn. This is very dangerous. Extremely stupid...extremely me. I climbed out of the window and onto a pokey ledge, the figure moved closer. I tried to balance myself but I lost my balance. The only thing I could do apart from falling was to jump. So I did.

 **Author's note: Hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter! Next update is Wednesday! Who was on the roof? Will Cammie fall? Will Bex come after her? What about the others int he group? xxx**

 **AnnaP2365: At least you reviewed! I was about to upload this as well! Glad you enjoy the story xxx**


	13. Only Me

**Cam POV**

A pair of hands latched onto my wrists, allowing me to dangle against the wall. They grunted as the lifted me up onto the roof. I landed on the tiles with a grunt. I glanced up at the person who saved me. Those eyes, reminding me of Nick. The face holding a slightly older quality, as if looking into the future and seeing an older Nick, a more dangerous version of my friend.

'You're stupid for jumping' He chuckled glancing down at me, he looked at his surroundings but moved off. I scrambled to my feet and followed him. 'How did I know you'd be with _her_ ' He muttered

'I'm sorry I don't know you' I stopped, they stopped. He sighed

'They never stop with this' He muttered again before moving off

'Who?' I asked almost running to catch up with him

'You know Cameron. The Circle and their torture' He cleared his throat 'They said they wouldn't do it on you. They said that Matt was the last to get hurt'

'You know I can hear everything you say?' My voice caught at the end as I slipped once more. Older Nick helped me up and held me firm

'Look where you're going! We can't have you injured'

'We?' I questioned.

'The _good_ guys' He winked

'The circle?'

'No. The circle were bad. We only wanted to help you'

'Eric' I whispered out loud. The man's mouth formed a smile

'Eric's been waiting for your call'

'You were the one who was following me?'

'Charlotte as well' I froze at his words

'She's meant to be in jail' I snapped, he simply raised his eyebrows

'And I'm meant to be dead' He shrugged before beginning to descend down a fire escape. I looked over my shoulder back at the window I had left. The safety I left. The danger I left. 'Are you coming?' He called up. I nodded whilst still looking at the window for a moment or two. I looked at it until every emotion in my body left, I felt numb, I felt alive somehow, so I began to climb down, following a man I barely remember, to a future I don't know about. But I went with my gut. Me following Nick's dad to see a man who tried to kill me and his psychotic daughter might just be because I'm hungry. As we approached the bottom of the stairs, the black car waited for us. Nick's dad opened the door. 'Ladies first' He smiled. I nodded and got in. He shut the door and the car rumbled to life. There was silence for a few moments as the car was still dark.

'You know it's polite to show your face no matter how ugly it is' I said lazily playing with the bottom of my shirt.

'You're a bitch'

'Takes one to know one Charlotte' I flashed her a smile in the dark.

'You're lucky I don't kill you now' She snapped

'The feeling's mutual' I answered dryly. There was a pause

'I actually need your help Cam' I burst out laughing, clutching my stomach 'I'm serious' I stopped laughing, thunder filling my eyes.

' _You're serious_? Please. After everything you and Eric did to me, why should I help you?'

'He's dying' Her voice caught slightly 'My father has cancer and he's dying. He can't get help where he is, so...I want to bring him home, let him die in peace. Wouldn't you want that for your dad?' I could feel her gaze boring into me even through the dark

'Why should I help you?'

'I'll help you with whatever you need. I won't question your sanity.' Her voice suggested she was smirking

'I'm perfectly sane' I snapped defensively

'I know you are Cam. I know that you don't need protection. I know that you hacking into Interpol and MI6 led you to find Peter'

'Peter?'

'Nick's dad' I almost felt Charlotte's eyes roll

'What's Peter got to do with my dad?'

'That's something you'll have to ask him. All I know was once you accessed those files, it triggered something and the Circle knew where you were'

'That's why I ran...I knew they were after me…' I scrunched my face up 'Why was Peter on the roof then? That day I was at the Louve?'

'You'll have to ask him. But it definitely freaked Catherine out'

'Why?'

'Those files were meant to be bugged, even if you _clicked_ on the file you're computer would fry; somehow you managed to find a way around it'

' _How though?'_ I asked puzzled

'No one knows...only you' Her words hung in the air. They lingered in the darkness and swum in my mind. Only me. _Only me_.

'Where are you taking me?'

'To your friends; they've been so worried'

'I'm confused'

'We've been watching you since you woke up. We've seen every movement, every flinch, every run. The agreement with Eric was that we would provide you with all the information that was available, help you remember everything'

'But?'

'But you help us on one mission'

'What's that?'

'Elimination' I heard a loud thud and a file land on the seat next to me, I opened it and saw a face illuminated by the streetlights we passed.

'You want me to assassinate _him_?' I asked

'Eliminate Cameron, not just assassinate. We need you to get rid of _everything_. Do we have a deal?' She asked

'Only on my terms'

'Eric knew you'd say that' The car came to a gentle stop. 'The hotel is three blocks away. I'll be in touch with further instructions' I slid across the seat and opened the car door, for the first time I could see Charlotte's face. She'd changed. She'd been tortured. She'd been crying. She'd escaped. I paused looking at her.

'Charlotte' I began

'Just leave it' She snapped. I nodded and got out of the car. As soon as the door was shut, it drove away. I sighed heavily. I walked along the road past the bustle of people making my way to an apartment block that the boys obviously were staying in. I stared at the building, the photo of my target left in the car that drove away along with a girl I should have killed along with her father for what they did to me...and Nick's dad, another mystery to another puzzle.

I stared at the apartment building not knowing what room they were in or where they might be. I stood staring at the patched up brick work and worn out exterior. I closed my eyes for a moment, taking in a deep calming breath. Then hands were wrapped around waist lifting me off the ground. I began to fight back but they pinned me to a wall. My hands were pinned above my head, a body pressed against mine. And green eyes burnt into mine.

'Where have you been?' Zach hissed

'Me and Bex were laying low for a while' I whispered

'You _were_ but then _you_ left this morning...care to explain?' There was no smirk or cockiness in his voice or face. Zach had bags under his eyes, he hadn't been asleep for a while. I can't help but think I'm the reason for it. He stared at me blankly 'Well Gallagher Girl?' His tone harsh

'I...I…'

'You what?'

'I love you' I whispered, this took Zach by surprise, his eyes widened and the grip on my arms loosened. Zach gave a heavy sigh and closed his eyes

'You need to promise that you won't go on your own anymore' Zach's hot breath flowed across my face

'I promise' I whisper, hoping that this could satisfy him

'I love you'

 **Author's note: CHARLOTTE'S BACK, BACK AGAIN, AND SHE'S WITH PETER, NICK'S DAD. I'm so excited for you all to see what I have coming up! See you SATURDAY xxx**

 **AnnaP2365: Here's a little snippet of Zammie, there's some more in the beginning of the next chapter! Thank you for loving this story and always reviewing xxx**

 **Monica Mendez: Cam can never stay in one place, she always jumps xxx**

 **Jasmine: Nick's fine. His father though? Things are going to get interesting. But who do you think the body was at Macey's apartment? let me know xxx**

 **AllyCarterFan: GIRL I'VE MISSED YOU! YOUR REVIEWS GIVE ME LIFE! I'm glad you're enjoying this story! Who do you think Charlotte wants Cam to _eliminate_? And do you think she's tell the others? Is Nick's dad good or bad? Is Eric really ill? Let me know that you think xxx**

 **LJ: I know...xxx**


	14. Spies Everywhere

**Cam POV**

I woke up to Zach's arms snaked around my waist, his breath warm on my neck. I stayed where I was staring outside the window, the sun through the curtains making me squint. My hand touched the rays of light that cascaded onto the bed, the patches on warmth against the cool sheets made me smile.

'Morning' Zach whispered in my ear, his husky voice making me feel happy. I turned in his arms

'Morning' I whispered smiling

'What do you want to do today?'

'Stay here all day'

'What?'

'Stay here all day' I repeated looking at him confused

'You've never wanted to do nothing Cam' I shrugged

'I don't want to do anything today'

'Where were you yesterday?' Zach searched my eyes

'I went for a walk'

'That early in the morning?' He raised his eyebrows

'Less people around'

'The complete opposite to what you like' A slight harshness to his voice

'I was fine Zach'

'You left through a window Cam, that was the only way you could have got out of wherever you were! Bex still won't say where you were laying low.'

'Good for her' I muttered out loud

'How did you know where we were staying?' He raised his eyebrows. I wriggled out of his arms.

'I'm hungry'

'You're avoiding the question'

'I'm not avoiding it...I just don't have an answer' my phone began to ring. Private. I grabbed for the phone just as Zach got it and answered

'Cam's phone' he said staring at me. He pulled a face and then put the phone back 'they hung up'

'Oh' I said casually fiddling with the hem of a t-shirt

'Do you know who called you?' Zach asked moving off the bed.

I shook my head 'not that I can think of' He raised his eyebrows but said nothing. I internally sighed as I brushed my hair. The shower started to spit to life. Zach moved off without another word. I decided to leave my phone. If I went on it, Zach would know. I let the door shut behind me as I walked towards the main living area. Macey was leaning against Nick on the sofa. A slight pain edged into my heart, wanting to scream that I found his dad and Charlotte was alive. She wasn't just alive though, she was tortured. _The CIA tortured her_. The good guys used the tactics of the enemy. As I processed this information, I must have looked like a possessed human, someone tackled me to the floor and the trance I was in was broken.

'Where the bloody hell were you?' Bex hissed, her dark hair tickling my face

'Out' I whispered

'You left through a fucking window Cam' She leapt up and walked away

'I thought I saw something...' I trailed off

'What?' Macey piped up

'Who?' Bex looked at me, I bit my lip as the main phone rung. I stared at it, not knowing how to react. Bex reached it. 'Hello?' She looked at me 'Yeah she's here' She passed me the phone, I took a deep breath

'Hello' I whispered

'Cam, we need to talk' Daniel's voice seemed weak

'What's happened?'

'You need to see this'

'Where are you?'

'Get to the Louvre as quickly as possible' I heard sirens in the background

'Daniel what's happened?'

'I can't explain over the phone' He whispered, scared to be overheard

'We'll be there in 15' I hung up, my hand shaking

'We need to get to the Louvre. Something's happened' Everyone leapt into action. As we left the building, I noticed in the corner of my vision, a black car with tinted windows traveling out of sight.

The Louvre was packed with people as usual. But today there was a swarm of police and media outlets. I scanned the area for Daniel. He was leaning against a lamp post casually, his hands in his jacket and a cigar pursed to his lips. I moved through the crowd over to him.

'What happened?' I asked. He looked at me through drooped eyes, handing me a piece of paper from his pocket. I took it and unfolded it. It was a polaroid. A picture of me. I was smiling, happy, my arm around my father and my mother. A younger Cameron beaming up at the camera. A Cam that didn't know how much trouble she was yet to cause.

'Where was this?' Zach asked, his hand on my back. Protecting me.

'Attached to the Mona Lisa'

'Why that painting?' Bex asked

'If they got that close, why didn't they take the painting?' Grant wondered

'They were revealing my identity' My body feeling numb, the blood turning cold 'They placed it where everyone would look, where everyone would see' I flipped the photo over. On the back was a little cursive writing, very faint and discoloured with age. _Famille va dans les cercles_

'Family goes in circles' I whispered, a tear falling softly.

'What does it mean?' Zach asked

'It means that somebody went through my family's collection of photos. Somebody went to the fucking Mona Lisa and stuck this photo there' My eyes widened. I looked up at the buildings, one paticular building that I saw a figure on before. But today it was blank. And suddenly my world made sense. 'You were scared. Weren't you?' I said facing Daniel. He took a long drag of his cigar, puffing the smoke in little rings above him.

'How did you work it out?' He asked

'Nobody would go to so much effort to get me noticed. You only did it for an audience' I gestured to the police and the press that was there.

'I'm confused' Macey said

'There wasn't a figure on the building that I followed, was there?' I asked

'No' Daniel stated

'You took me to Rome to get tortured, didn't you?'

'You got away from me, getting into the embassy where I couldn't touch you'

'You piece of shit' Zach spat taking a step

'One more move and you die' Daniel revealed a small button clutched in is hand. Zach swore in Farsi.

'You thought I'd come back and kill you' I said

'Catherine still has spies everywhere, they never go away' Daniel gave a sickly smile, and then he wasn't smiling anymore. His body had crumpled to the floor as blood oozed from his head. Zach had thrown me to the ground, his body pressed against mine. I looked up and saw a flicker of shine coming from a random building top. A sniper. People were screaming, everyone was panicked. Daniel was right. Catherine does still have spies everywhere.

 **Author's note: So someone tried to reveal Cam's identity...Daniel isn't the good guy the others thought he'd be...and now he's dead...but who shot him? And will they aim for Cameron and her friends? Find out on WEDNESDAY xxx**

 **AnnaP2365: ZACH IS MINE! I'VE CLAIMED HIM _LOOOOOOOOONG_ AGO! One person Cameron trusted is now dead...is this foreshadowing or just a coincidence...let me know! xxx**

 **Esbug_shortie: Thank you so much! Glad you enjoy this xxx**

 **AllyCarterFan: I'm good :D, life is good :D. I can't believe that this is the third story in the series! It hasn't even been a year! I also have some surprises coming soon...*insert evil laugh*. I try and keep to my schedule as much as possible, if not I let you guys know as soon as I can. Let me just say that the person getting eliminated is someone you wouldn't expect it to be... What do you think of Daniel? And who do you think killed him? Thank you always for having amazing comments and ideas xxx**

 **LJ: Zach lives for Cammie! If only she'd appreciate her friends just a bit more :( xxx**


	15. Match and Fire

**Zach POV**

Cam's body underneath me seemed strangly calm, she wasn't panicked and her breathing was level. I looked at the others who were sprawled on the floor. Daniel's body laid on the floor, blood cascading like a river from his temple.

'We have to get out of here' I hissed to the others, everyone leap up and ran away from the body, away from the police, melting into the panic as if we were just a normal person. My hand was intertwined with Cam's, she wasn't letting go and neither was I. I'd lost visual on everyone else, my sole focus was getting Cam safe. I pulled her into an alley, pressing her against the wall and my hands either side of hers. She breathed shallow. 'What was he talking about?' I asked, staring into her eyes

'Daniel was part of the circle' She closed her eyes 'I didn't run to Rome. I was taken'

'You're safe now' I whispered. A smile lingered on her face

'Charlotte's out of jail' She stated, my eyes widened

'What? Who said?'

'Whispers on the street' Cam's voice seemed someone else's, she seemed to be talking beyond her years.

'You've seen her?' I asked. Cam opened her eyes, anger glazed them

'The CIA tortured her Zach' She stated 'They used the same methods the circle used on me' Her voice broke, as did my heart.

'The CIA needed information' Her brow furrowed

'You knew about this?' Hurt clouded over the anger, I bit my lip

'We were briefed'

' _We?_ As in all of you?' I looked down at my feet

'Yes' I answered weakly. Cam began to get away from me. I grabbed her wrists and she slid out of my grasp.

'YOU KNEW' She screamed at me 'YOU KNEW THAT SHE WAS GETTING TORTURED AND YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!'

'SHE'S THE ENEMY CAM! SHE COMMITTED TREASON! WE HAD TO GET THE INFORMATION' I shouted back at her. For some strange reason, a smile shone across Cam's face.

'You sound just like your mother' She said sweetly with an edge of bitterness to her tone. I stared at her in disbelief. Cam took this as her opportunity to disappear through the crowd who were still running away. I was frozen to the spot as she vanished.

 **Cam POV**

They knew. They knew that Charlotte was being tortured and they didn't care. Part of me feels like she deserves it, the torture she imposed on me, it almost seemed like Karma...but the other half of me knew from experience that torture is worse, the person craves death as if it was sleep. Charlotte shouldn't have been tortured. I shouldn't have been tortured. Nobody should be tortured. I lost myself in the crowd, hearing the screams and sirens wail. I grabbed my phone and dialled a number, knowing the person would pick up immediately.

'I must admit, I admire your aim' I said into the phone

'We didn't plan on this to happen Cam' Charlotte's tone was slighty apologetic

'I can't trust my friends' I stated, Charlotte sighed

'Where are you?'

'Somewhere' I looked around me 'I don't know'

'We're waiting at the top of the road' I began to move up, following the slowing stream of people up the top. As she said, the black tinted windows attached to the black car were waiting for me. The car door opened and I slid in. Grateful for the darkness and silence. At one point, both felt too suffocating

'They tortured you, didn't they?' I asked.

'Yes' Charlotte answered bluntly, I gritted my teeth

'I'm sorry'

'You have nothing to apologise for-'

'I know how you feel' I interrupted. Silence hung over us again

'We need you to eliminate the target tonight'

'Tonight?' I answered surprised

'The police will be distracted by the shooting today, they won't pay attention to some random drug lord'

'He isn't just any drug lord!' I raised my hands up and sunk further into my seat. Silence passed again. 'Why him?' I asked

'It'll send a message'

'This will go wrong'

'But it's so right!' She sounded exhilarated 'Think about it Cam! We're getting rid of someone who had done _so much damage_ , people don't even know that it's _him_ that's causing the trouble' She let the words hang in the air for a little while 'Boston could have been different. _Rome could have been different_ '

'You don't know that' I snapped

'Fine. Live in denial! But without him Cam, everything could have changed' Desperation seeped in her voice 'One match can make an explosion' She muttered

'And one match can cause a forest fire' I added in the same tone. Neither of us wanting to agree with the other.

10 minutes later, me and Charlotte were standing on top of a building. Opposite us was a similar grand building, but the 8th floor balcony doors were open, giving me the perfect view of my target sitting watching television. I sucked in a sharp intake of breath. 'Are you sure you want to do this?' I nodded 'Are you sure? Because there's no turning back'

'I'm sure' I answered nervously, my associate gave me a small laugh

'What happened to you Cameron?' They asked, I shrugged my shoulders and admitted something I've never admitted to anyone before

'I thought I was brave. I thought I could save everyone - keep them out of danger. I thought it ended that summer...or with the Circle and the disks…' I took a deep breath. 'I realise that everyone is still in danger if I'm breathing'

'You're being ridiculous'

'Am I?' I snapped 'Tell me when life has ever been easy for me, tell me one fucking moment when I've been at peace?'

'When you met me' They flashed a cocky smile, I laughed. Something I haven't done without a gun to my head

'You hated me'

'I was sent to kill you'

'Yet you tortured me instead' I quipped back. Charlotte's smile faded, she looked back at the target

'Well, I guess we all make mistakes' I bit my tongue and clenched my fists to stop me from snapping at her. 'We need to do this soon Cam' She whispered, the wind was beginning to pick up speed. Wind is a sniper's enemy.

 **Author's note: I finally used the snipet at the beginning of my story! Who would have thought it was Charlotte the conversation was with? I sure didn't!Next update on Saturday! How do you feel about the election results? Are you American or not? Let me know what you think xxx**

 **Guest: You can be second in line for Zach, but you won't get him :D. You might not already know this, but Catherine is dead...She was killed off half way through _What We Thought We Knew_...sorry to disappoint you! But who do you think is really pulling the strings? xxx**

 **AnnaP2365: Girl, Zach is mine. I have dibs! You can have Hale or Noah...but not Zach. No hard feelings :D xxx**

 **LJ: Cam's always stressed, she's always ahead of everyone else. Cam's just amazing! xxx**


	16. Rules

**Macey POV**

'Zach!' I called rushing over to him, he seemed lost, something Zachary Goode never is. I spun him around, his eyes filled with loss. 'Where's Cam?' I asked realising he was alone

'Charlotte's out' He said.

'How do you know?' Nick asked. Zach gave him a look.

'Cam' I whispered rubbing my forehead 'Does she know-'

'Yep' Zach dragged his hand through his hair 'I knew we should have told her. I knew Cam would react this way'

'Where did she go Zach?' I asked

'She disappeared!' My phone rang. It was Cam.

 _Where the hell are you?_ I screamed down the phone

 **You knew she was being tortured** Her voice cracked. It was scary.

 _Where are you Cam?_

 **Getting rid of a problem**

 _What do you mean?_

 **You lied Macey. You only wanted to take me to Paris so you could meet someone**. A cold chill ran down my spine

 _You wouldn't…_ My breath became short

 **Boston could have been different Mace**

 _Boston? What about Boston?_

 **Charlotte said th-**

 _YOU'RE WITH THAT PSYCHO!_ I stared at the others who had by now joined us _CAM GET OUT OF THERE! Come and meet us, we can sort this out_

 **I should have dealt with this sooner** she muttered before hanging up on me. I stared at the phone in horror.

'Macey?' Bex said

'Cam's going to kill someone' I mumbled, tears springing out

'How do you know?' Zach wondered. BOOM. A distant roar echoes across the sky.

'That's why' I bit my lip, letting the tears fall.

'Who was she with?'

'Charlotte' I spluttered

'What could have changed in Boston?' Liz asked

'Catherine could have got her'

'What aren't you telling us McHenry?' Bex's eyes flared with anger and disappointment

'There's a reason why Preston's dad and mine are so close...they're blood brothers'

'But Preston's dad was…' I watched as Liz's eyes widened in fear

'I know. I've always known' I looked up at the sky as patches of black danced across the orange sky. My phone began to ring. It was my mother.

 **MACEY!** She cried down the phone **HE'S DEAD!** She then proceeded to break down in tears. My word came down. Cameron Morgan, a top spy and one of my best friends, had just killed my father.

 **Cam POV**

I watched as the flames lick the outside of the building, reaching higher and higher, tasting the bricks and metal. Surprisingly I felt calm. This felt right. A hand rested on my shoulder.

'You did it' Charlotte squealed

'I did' I mumbled

'Peter's ready, we have to move now'

'Who is he?' I asked

'Nick's dad. Assassin.'

'How did you meet him?'

'He was a friend of my father and yours'

'I've know who my dad's friends are' I spun on her 'He isn't one'

'He helped you Cam'

'He's following orders. Like you are'

'I don't understand' I pointed my gun at Charlotte, her eyes widened.

'What I don't understand is how I managed to access those files _on my own_ without triggering any alarms, _then_ Catherine managed to find me. If I was capable of accessing those files, I would have made sure no one could trace me'

'What are you saying?'

'Someone told Catherine about where I was. Someone was then ordered to take me to the Louvre where if I was taken, I wouldn't make a scene in public. The same person who ordered Daniel to try and kill be because I was getting too close'

'I saved you remember'

'Did you? Or was this a plan to throw me off the scent?'

'Speak English please'

'Eric's not ill. He's in Paris' I stated. Charlotte smiled a little

'Took you long enough to figure that out'

'Your mom let it slip earlier'

'Really?'

'Rule 42: know your allies as if they were enemies' I shook my head 'She's wrong. That's rule 41. Rule 42 is actually: Your enemies will have their own allies'

'So?'

' _So_ , who's a better ally than your family? Father, daughter, mother' I hissed

'Well done Cameron. By the time you figured that out, you killed Senator McHenry, good for you' She gave me a small clap, taunting me.

'What does Peter have to do with all of this? Are you manipulating him like you did to me?'

'Peter's a private assassin. He has a part and was perfect to help us'

'He doesn't know about his son...does he?'

'Catherine wasn't a big fan of sharing' Charlotte smiled wickedly

'Catherine? What does she have to do with this?'

'Rule 62 Cam' Charlotte spread her arms out wide before diving off the end of the building. I hadn't realised we had moved. I looked down to see her gracefully landing and dashing towards the awaiting limo.

'Rule 62: Everyone has a secret agenda'

 **Author's Note: Cam killed her best friends Dad...Macey knew her father's secret past, so why didn't she mention it? Charlotte _wasn't_ that good after all, and she has a secret agenda...so what is it? Let me know. See you on Wednesday xxx**

 **Anna: Girllll I'm 100% British Beef! Hale isn't _that bad_ , but I've got my hands on Zach. We're married and have little spy babies, sorry! Trump being president is worrying especially his comments about women, DO NOT GET ME STARED! #FEMINIST xxx**

 **LJ: Just think, would Cam allow Charlotte to be tortured? Would she have stopped it? I really want to control, Alt, Delete 2016 :D.**


	17. Alone Again

**Cam POV**

 **Soloman**

 _It's me_

 **Are you with Macey?**

 _No. Are you going to tell me about Mr McHenry?_

 **How did you know?**

 _I killed him_

 **Excuse me?**

 _Charlotte's in Paris, Joe. I reckon Eric's here as well. Her, Nick's father and-_

 **Dawn** Joe breathed out

 _I've always known something didn't feel right about seeing them again...and now I'm sure. The Circle isn't finished Joe. They're still after me._

 **You need to go to one of the safe houses**

 _Dawn lives in one. My bet is Eric's hiding out there. He could have been right under my nose!_

 **Peter's alive, are you sure Cameron?**

 _Positive_

 **Does Nick know?**

 _No._

 **You need to tell him, before they use it against you**

 _But Macey-_

 **Will understand Cam. I believe that Miss McHenry knows more about her father's activites than she led on**

 _Rule 62 Joe. Charlotte mentioned Catherine and rule 62_

The connection cut off. I don't know what Joe said.

I stared at the smoke still rising in the sky from the building, the police had cornered of the area, media outlets were crowding the street. This was going to be international news. Where I hit ruptured a gas pipe, they'll conclude it was an accident. I pulled my hood up and secured my navy backpack on my shoulder, I wheeved through the streets unseen by anyone. I knew I had to see the others, I knew that Nick wouldn't believe me, I knew Macey would probably hate me, I knew that I'm not the good spy I thought I was...Catherine corrupted me. She took away my sense of right and wrong. I stop at a phone booth, pay a few euros and ring the apartment the others were staying in. Within 3 clicks, there was an answer. There was silence.

 _Hello?_ I whispered

 **It's Cam.** Grant called. There was mumbling in the background, that then became louder, clearly I was on speaker

 **Where are you? What were you thinking? Are you fucking stupid?** A chorus of questions was fired at me

 _The Circle is still after me!_ I exclaimed down the phone. Everyone was silent

 **Is that why you killed my father?** Macey's voice broke my heart

 _You knew just as much as me what he did_

 **Cam, I was going to kill him!**

'WHAT?' Everyone shouted

 **I knew what he was doing, he was going to use** _ **me**_ **once he found about about my mom's bloodline...my own father was going to sell me out**. She gave a sad laugh

 _He was clearly a liability. Eric ordered Charlotte to get me to kill him_

 **Are you with Charlotte?**

 _She got away once I figured everything out_

 **You remember?** Zach asked. I closed my eyes, I saw memories flash, those that the Circle had altered became clearer, I felt free.

 _I remember_ I choked out, feeling tears fall down my face. I finally remember everything...apart from what's in the file and how it lead me to Peter. But I can get that easily...surely I must be able to get it again.

 **That's brilliant Cam! Where are you though?** A sharp tap on the phone booth door brought be back to reality.

 _I'll meet you at your place_ I said quickly before hanging up the phone. I apologised to the person waiting for me to vacate the booth. I kept walking through the streets, a chill ran down my spine. I was being watched. I stopped where I was to see the elderly woman who took me to Daniel, stand about 50 yards away from me. I stared at her. She nodded and then began to move off into an alleyway. My gut was telling me to follow, therefore my feet listened. I was at the entrance of the dark and damp alleyway, not sure if I should continue on.

'You shouldn't be afraid of me dear' her voice echoes of the walls

'Funny, I've heard many people say that' My hand instinctively found me gun in my jean pocket as I crept slowly forward

'You know the truth now' She gave a small laugh

'Why do the Circle still want me? Catherine's dead. The rest of the organisation is buried. They have nothing'

'Catherine has never taken no for an answer' She chuckled 'Your father knew too much'

'Yet I don't know what he did'

'There are...ways'

'Who _are_ you?' I whispered

'I'm the great granddaughter of Cavan'

'So why are you helping me?'

'The Circle's main goal was to destroy Gillian. _This was never part of the plan_ '

'So what's happening now? What secret agenda is happening?' I groaned

'It began in Paris, will end in Paris' Her voice echoed harshly, slicing across the walls

'What did?' I shouted

'Your father helped the wrong people'

'TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON' I screamed

'There's more to _eliminate_ ' She cackled. I shifted my gaze side to side as if analysing a document. Looking back at memories, trying to find something I missed. Then I remember the first day I arrived here, below the sign about the market was a small emblem...I feel like an idiot for missing it. It was the Circle of Cavan sign. Something that's haunted my memories for a long time.

'Family goes in circles' I whispered out loud. My father was giving me a warning before it ever happened. He knew that the circle would fall and rise again. 'They're recruiting again…' I closed my eyes, Catherine's red hair swept against the wind filled the darkness, her piercing eyes and devilish smile illuminated my eyelids. Her laugh echoed in my brain 'You invited me here?'

'I knew you could stop this'

'You don't know me'

'I know enough' Somehow that was plenty for me. That seemed to make everything appear how I needed it to be.

'What do I do now?' My voice desparate for an answer

'Wait'

'Wait for what?' I asked. There was no sound, no reply, no movement. I fumbled with my phone and flashed the torch against the walls, there was nothing, no person, no place that they could hide, She was gone. And I was alone.

 **Author's note: So the old woman is a descendant of Cavan...The circle will rise again...How will Macey react? What about Nick? Find out on Saturday xxx**

 **AnnaP2365: Zach's mine. You can have the characters from Ally's _Embassy Row_ series. Have you read my story based on the _Heist Society_ series? Check it out! I do care about your life issues! I love that you always review and that you get so passionate about the reviews as well xxx**

 **LJ: You'll have to wait and see what happens with Macey and Cam's relationship. I probably am evil...but i'm just an ordinary Gallagher Girl... :D xxx**

 **Aeret: First of all; I LOVE YOUR NAME! I've currently finished writing Chapter 20 so I'm ahead just a little bit...but I have no idea where this story is going to go...you'll just have to wait and see :D xxx**


	18. Recruiting

**Zach POV**

As soon as Cam came through the window of the apartment. Yes you read that right, she came through _the window_. Bex and Macey ambushed her and bound her to a chair.

'We are not interrogating her' I snapped realising what they were going to do.

'This is the only way Cam's going to tell us anything' Liz said. YES _LIZ_ SAID IT!

'There are different ways of doing this!' Grant said

'Like what?' Bex snapped. Grant opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish. I didn't say anything more as Cammie's eyes were fixated on Nick. Her eyes were filled will sorrow.

'You never knew your father, did you?' Cam began, breaking the silence

'He was never there' Nick answered confused

'He's alive Nick. He's here in Paris' She then turned to Bex 'He was the reason I left Dawn's. He was on the roof'

'You're lying Cam' Nick spat

'Peter. That's his name. He's one of them Nick'

'Be grateful your father's alive' Macey intergected.

'I'm sorry Macey' Cam whispered 'I never wanted to hurt you'

'Boston could have been different? That's what you said to me' Macey whispered

'Charlotte said that without your father, Boston would have changed. I finally realise what she means...and the dots connect' Cam looked at all of us, tears falling

'You aren't making sense Cam' I said

'Preston's dead' She whispered

'What are you talking about?'

'The explosions in our apartments. They found a body at Macey's...it has to be Preston...there isn't anyone else it could be…'

'He isn't dead' Macey argued with gritted teeth

'Whose body is it Macey then? Who's burnt to a crisp in your apartment right now?' Cam snapped

'ENOUGH' Liz snapped 'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON CAM?' She shouted. Silence fell across us all

'Zach's not the only child of a circle member…' Cam mumbled looking up at me and then across at Nick 'And they weren't destroyed. They're recruiting'

'My mother's dead though, they have no power'

'Somehow that doesn't matter; can someone untie me please?' Bex untied her and Cam grabbed her phone, showing us a picture of a lamp post littered with posters advertising the market.

'We past this earlier' Liz pointed out

'What do you see?' Cam asked in her best impression of Joe

'Dates and times' Grant answered

'Codes' Cam answered monotone zooming in to a little marking showing me a symbol I thought I wouldn't see again.

'They are recruiting' I whispered

'We need to stop them' Bex answered

'No. We wait' Cam answered staring at Nick

'What aren't you telling us Gallagher girl?' I asked

'My father and Joe weren't the only double agents in the circle' Cam answered, her gaze not wavering from Nick. A smile tugged on her lips. 'Somebody's managed to keep their cover for over a decade, and be dead for even longer'

'How do you know all of this?' Nick asked, Cam smiled

'His eyes. There wasn't a trace of bad in them, only regret'

'You said we have the same eyes though' He countered. Cam bit her lip and changed the topic

'A descendent of Cavan sent the note to me'

'There's no bloodline left' I answered

'The old woman. She invited me here to stop them, she said that I could do it. I want this to end. I want my nightmares to stop' Her voice crackled slightly at the end. She was admitting her deepest fears to us, something Cam hasn't done for a long time. I grabbed Cam's hand and took her into the other room, shutting the door behind her.

'You're still having nightmares?' I asked

'Less than before…' She bit her lip 'I feel like I'm trying to remember, but I can't' I wrapped my arms around her

'Are you sure about Preston?' I asked

'Who else could it be Zach?'

'I don't know' I answered honestly

'I'm actually nervous Zach' She whispered into my chest 'They're coming back. I should have killed them all whe-'

'Hey, hey' I soothed, running my hands through her hair 'You've done the right thing at the right times' I looked her in the eyes 'We're going to end this Cam, I promise. But you have to be honest with us, 100% or nothing' She gave a weak nod, pressing her lips to mine.

'Eric's here, in Paris'

'That means it's easier to get to him' I smiled

'I don't deserve you' She muttered against my lips

'That's true' I smirked 'But at least I'm better than Jimmy' I pressed my lips to hers, she didn't kiss back, she seemed frozen. 'Gallagher girl?' I asked concerned. Cam's brow furrowed, she was thinking. She let go of me and began to mutter to herself.

'I took the file with me to Rome...no that can't be in. That reminded me of the fair...Fair, Dawn, the list...the list of the founding members, those that were a threat to Catherine...She needed me to remember, but she had a _secret agenda_ ' Cam snapped back to me, a gleeful and slightly worried expression covered her face 'I don't know their plan Zach' She gave a light laugh 'For the first time in ages I'm not thinking like Catherine' She tapped her head 'She isn't in there Zach. She's been silenced'

'You're worrying me Gallagher Girl' I answered honestly

'This means that I've got a clear head going into this mission...Eric and Charlotte would think that I'd predict their next move; now I can surprise them'

' _We_ can surprise them' I enthasisied

'The meeting's tomorrow night. We'll scout it out and get information. We should tell the others' Cam reached for the door handle but I placed my hand on top to stop her. Our bodies were close together, my breath tickling her neck.

'Or we could just tell them in the morning' I whispered huskly. Cam shivered slightly

'Why, Mr Goode, what are you implying?' She asked innocently

'We tell them in the morning' I wrapped my arms around her waist, planting kisses on her neck. Cam tilted her head back to allow me better access. Tonight was going to be goode.

 **Author's note: Zammie moment at the end. Just a quick note, I know this story is advertised as including Zammie (which it does) however because of the story line I'm doing, Zammie isn't going to feature in every chapter, I hope you all understand and don't keep pestering me about it. Zammie will be featured but not all the time. Let me know what you think about the revilation of Preston's death, is he dead? Will Cam be there by morning? Let me know xxx**

 **XanderInkWaster: I hope you've caught up now! If you have...hi! xxx**

 **LJ: Cam's got do what she's got to do...but she's with her friends now so that has to make up for something! xxx**

 **AnnaP2365: I absolutely love that! Best line ever! It's so weird because I actually _want_ to be an actor! Zammie's featured at the end and will be in the beginning of the next chapter. Read _my version_ of Heist Society called _Trust Me, Trust A Lie_ which is based on the books with my own added character and my own twists. EMBASSY ROW IS MY BAE! I FREAKING LOVE GRACE! I'M GETTING THE THIRD STORY FOR MY BIRTHDAY! I'm glad you've stalked me...kinda...a little...maybe...well..okay then! Hope you've woken up to read this xxx**


	19. De-Chameleon The Chameleon

**Unknown POV**

 _ **I told you to only call me in emergencies!**_

 **She's causing problems again**

 _ **The Morgan girl?**_

 **Exactly. I need to know how Catherine got in her head**

 _ **Catherine was too skilled with her. She knew what buttons to push**_

 **What do I do then?**

 _ **We should send her a message**_

 **What are you suggesting we do?**

 _ **Hit her where it hurts**_

 **She's getting too close to the operation. She's...working things out**

 _ **She'll back away once I've finished**_

 **We need to De-Chameleon The Chameleon**

 _ **Don't worry about that. What you should be worried about are her friends**_

 **They're harmless without her**

 _ **Maybe, but it doesn't stop them getting involved**_

 **I'll deal with them personally**

 _ **Good. I'll let you know when I have the 'insurance' deal**_

 **Where are you off to?**

 _ **To collect someone she'd die for**_

 **You mean...**

 _ **Precisely. Miss Morgan will wish she stayed at that poxy little school**_

 **Cam POV**

Zach's arm laid across my bare back. There was a slight breeze causing the curtains to flutter and little waves of cold air to circle my back. I smiled against my pillow. This was the first time Catherine's smile hasn't haunted my mornings. I lay on my front watching the curtain sway to and fro. Zach was snoring lightly next to me. His hair flopping over his forehead slightly, his long eyelashes closed. His face peaceful, totally opposite to the cocky mask he puts on. There was some noise from the other side of the door; the others must be up. I carefully got out of Zach's arm and stretched, feeling my muscles breath. I groaned as I did so.

After getting dressed, I moved into the front room. Liz was around her laptop looking at the photo I took yesterday. Analysing every detail of that symbol, her furrowed brow indicated that she had been at this for a long time and was failing. I smiled but moved off into the kitchen where Bex and Grant were making breakfast, Macey sat on the edge of the counter clutching a cup of coffee. She looked up when I came in.

'Nick left' She said bluntly

'Oh' Was all I managed to say as I grabbed my own cup of coffee

'He said he couldn't handle it' She took a sip

'He had to know Mace' Grant answered. She spun on him.

'No he didn't. He was happy not knowing.' She glanced back at me 'And now he's confused'

'Everyone reacts differently to traumatic events' Jonas said as he wandered into the kitchen

'Like my father dying' Macey muttered. I slammed my cup on the table

'Fucking hell McHenry! Get whatever you want to say out of your system! Blame me for everything, go ahead! Cause I would rather you say it to my face then act like a fucking pre-teen bitch of a barbie doll like you are now!' My arms folded. Macey glared at me and hopped off the counter. She kept the distance between us.

'You're right. I blame you. I blame you for ruining all of our careers making us chase you down. I blame you for the change in character of _everyone_ close to you because you're _fragile_ and _unpredictable_. I blame you for my father's death. I blame you for Preston's death. I blame you for the fucking weather! The hurricaines and the droughts. The blizzards and the heatwaves.' Macey had an evil smirk playing on her lips. Something Catherine would do. 'I blame you for getting tortured'

'MACEY!' Bex screamed at her. I stood there numb. Everything she said ran over my head, I didn't care about it. But the last comment? That hurt. That stung. That tortured me again and again. That was worse than Catherine.

'That's enough Macey' Zach snapped resting a hand on my arm, I hadn't realised he'd come in

'All I'm saying wa-'

'You've said enough' Bex hissed glaring at her. I kept staring at Macey. She held eye contact. The glint in her eyes meant she was waiting for me to snap. Waiting for me to do something _unpredictable_. I wasn't going to give into her.

'Cam, can you have a look at this?' Liz called from the other room.

'Sure' I muttered moving off. Liz was surrounded by more bits of paper, scribbles of similar images and codes.

'Your dad liked painting didn't he?' She asked

'Yeah…' A thought occured 'He's been leaving me clues in paintings' I stated

'That's what I was thinking' She reached for several pieces of paper and directed them at me. 'I had a look art exibitions over the last decade on landscape, I found these' I fluttered across the pictures. 'Do you recognise any?' She asked hopefully. I looked over all of them, seeing if they brought back any memories for me. They didn't.

'No' I was deflated

'Oh' Liz furrowed her brow and bit her lip looking across the other pieces of paper. There was hushed whispering from the kitchen. Zach was trying hard not to shout.

'Do you fancy coming on a walk with me?' I asked, Liz tilted her head to one side 'To clear our heads' I said, my gaze resting on the kitchen door. Liz nodded and stepped lightly over the paper. Liz scribbled a quick note for the others and we crept silently out of the door. The cool air brushed across our face once we were outside.

'Macey didn't mean what she said' Liz began

'You heard?' I groaned

'I think Gillian heard' We both laughed lightly

'Do you blame me?' I asked. Liz stopped in her tracks. 'Be honest'

'You've never been one to follow the crowd' She chuckled 'Ironic if you think about it'

'What if Preston is dead?' I thought aloud. 'I was meant to protect him...what was he doing at their place? Why didn't he call?' Liz stood where she was, soaking in my outburst as if she's seen it a million times (which she probably has).

'That's something we'll investigate after we complete this mission' She answered simply. I smiled at Liz. My phone buzzed. I rolled my eyes expecting it to be Zach or Bex wondering where we were. But it wasn't. It was a photo. A photo of Liz and Me. Standing where we were only a few moments ago. It had a short caption: _I see you_.

 **Author's note: Exciting news for December! I have many a surprise up my sleeve :P So stay tuned for December 1st! It isn't a Christmas based story...but it's something I haven't tried before and I can't wait to finally share it with you! Who sees Cammie? What's happened to Macey? I can't belive she would blame Cam for everything, but Cam just walked out of the room, good for her! Who is the unknown person? Are they after Cam as well or is it an unhappy coincidence? Let me know xxx**

 **LJ: *evil laugh* xxx**

 **Aeret: I love making these stories! Thank you for loving the last word! I just knew Zach would say something witty and cockly like he always does xxx**

 **AnnaP2365: YOU NEVER KNEW? OMG GIRL YOU'VE MISSED OUT! _Embassy row_ series goes like this 1) _All Fall Down_ 2) _See How They Run_ 3) _Take The Key And Lock Her Up_. I'M FREAKING EXCITED! The release date in the UK is January and my birthday is a few days after so I'm freaking excited! I hoped you liked my Heist society story, it's okay if you haven't yet *goes away to cry* joking! But I do honestly love your reviews and that you love this story as much as I do! xxx**


	20. Another Gallagher Girl

**Cam POV**

'Liz we need to move' I grabbed the petite girl's arm rigorously and proceeded to speed down the road.

'Cam what's going on?' Liz breathed trying to keep up with me

'Someone's watching us Liz. We need to lay low somewhere'

'We should tell the others' I pulled Liz into a side turning. I placed both my hands on her shoulders, she was shaking slightly.

'Liz, I need you to trust me on this. We need to think for ourselves. We can't waste time. Rule 8'

'Keep moving' Liz muttered. I smiled

'Exactly' I removed one of my hands and began leading Liz through the streets once more 'We need to keep moving until we can determine who's following us'

'I'm not a field agent Cam. This isn't something I should be doing'

'Preston was never meant to get mixed up in all of this; but he was' My voice cracked slightly 'I wasn't meant to get tortured; but I did. You're not meant to be a field agent; but you are today Liz.' I squeezed her shoulder slightly 'I need you to focus'

'If we take the 2nd Left, we'll be able to loop back round. There's a lot of alley ways where we can hide'

'Brilliant bookworm' I whispered. I felt Liz's shoulders relax under me. My phone buzzed again. There was only one text: _It's cute how you think you can get away_

'This way Cam' Liz now tugged on my arm, pulling me along with her. We ended up turning down a narrow side path, running down it until Liz dived into a little entrance way, because we were both small, we sqeezed into the shadows. I quickly threw my phone into the middle of the path where I could see in case it was being traced. There was no movement for a few moments. I had to place my hand lightly over Liz's mouth to stop her breathing heavily. There was fear in her eyes. My phone buzzed again. After a moment or two there were footsteps.

'Come out, come out, wherever you are' a villainous voice echoed across the narrow walls. The delicate footsteps stopped about 10 metres away from the phone. Their shadow leering over it. I couldn't make out their face. 'If you come out now, I won't hurt Elizabeth Sutton' They chuckled 'You wouldn't want _another_ Gallagher Girl being hurt, would you?' I stared at Liz, a look passed between us. Confusion. _Another Gallagher Girl being hurt?_ They laughed again. 'You thought you could protect them all? Each and everyone of them? THE CIRCLE NEVER WENT AWAY CAMERON! _We're still here!_ And so's the Gallagher girl we were after' There came a small cry. Thrown to the floor in front of the phone was Amy. Sweet little Amy who I promised to protect, who should have been safe and learning in Gallagher. Her hair was longer than before and she'd grown up...but still appeared the scared, vulnerable girl who I send away when I was bleeding. Liz glared at me, telling me with her eyes to not do what she knew I would do. I snapped my gaze away from Liz when a gun cartridge clicked into place, the figure aimed it at Amy, she whimpered slightly. I turned back to Liz. I mouthed sorry before holding down the pressure point in her neck. It's a good thing Liz isn't a field agent, otherwise she would have stopped me. Her eyes grew wide before they drooped closed. Her body falling limp against mine. I placed her down carefully in the shadows before stepping out. Amy glanced up at me when I came into view. The sun rays highlighted her face, illuminating the tears and the bruises. I clenched my jaw.

'You're a fucking bastard Eric. Just like Dr Steve' I snapped. Eric grinned widely at me, his face was framed with greying stubble, his eyes looked tired and weak.

'I never thought we would be reunited in these circumstances...but Charlotte was getting worried'

'Leave Amy out of this'

'Amy was valuable to Dr Steve. She was valuable to Catherine and the Circle. She's just as valuable as _you_ '

'What are you planning on doing now?' I asked. Eric's smile twitched slightly. He raised his gun slightly.

'Begin the new era of the CoC' He boomed, the words vibrating over the rooftops, echoing down the drainpipes, and littering the cobblestones. Eric fired a shot. It frazed my left side, I clutching in falling to my knees.

'Cammie!' Amy whimpered. I gritted my teeth and glared at Eric

'You will be an important part of the celebrations Miss Morgan' His grin widened ' _A very important part_ '

 **Liz POV**

I bolted upright, gasping for breath as if I've been suffocated. I was still in the shadows, the sun was higher now and hotter. I don't know how long I was out for, but I do remember Cam saying sorry. Amy...Eric...Eric had Amy. I stood up and moved into the daylight. I looked around for something, any clue of where they went...There were a few spats of blood glistening on the rough stones, I bit my lip. I looked around again. Something shone across the sunlight. I moved over to it and saw a bullet cartridge. I dived into my pocket and found a small tissue; I grabbed it and tentatively wrapped it around the metal. I put it back in my pocket; retraced my steps back the the apartment. The kitchen door was still closed, there was still noise coming from it. Only this time, they were shouting. I took a deep breath and opened the door. Everyone was arguing and hadn't noticed I entered. There were a couple of broken plates and dents in the counters.

'Eric has Cam' I said simply. Everyone looked at me. 'He had Amy at gunpoint and Cam knocked me out. I woke up and she was gone'

'See! Cam goes and does the most stupid, fucking things imaginable!' Macey said

'Bite your lip McHenry' Zach spat

'Cam's dragging all of us into SHIT' She exclaimed

'Cam's protecting us' A voice said from behind, I turned around to see Nick standing at the door. An unreadable expression on his face.

'Where have you been?' Bex asked

'As Cam said; I _connected the dots_ ' Nick looked behind him and another figure appeared.

 **Author's note: The Circle wanted Amy before, but Cam stopped them...and now the Circle have Amy, but can Cam stop them? What will she do? Who did Nick have with him? What will happen next time? Let me know?! xxx**

 **AnnaP2365: Thank you so much! It was actually like a tongue twister coming up with the chapter title! I honestly think that sometimes Liz gets looked over too much in yet she's actually amazing! I look forward to your mega review. Cheers lovely! That chapter was written and rewritten a few times...because of that chapter, shit's gonna get real soon xxx**

 **LJ: Macey's being a bit of a bitch to be honest, like she wanted to come to Paris in the first place remember? Bex didn't want to go but Macey insisted...and she wanted to kill her dad? Something isn't adding up... you'll have to find out soon xxx**

 **Embers and Spies: I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH! I love that you're enjoying it and I can't wait for your next review xxx**


	21. Fatherless

**Bex POV**

I couldn't believe my eyes when Nick was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, acting mysterious and as if he'd never left. I couldn't believe _even more_ was who he brought with him.

'Hey everyone' Nick's companion smiled

'PRESTON?' We all asked

'What the hell?' Zach asked looking at Nick

'What Cam said made me think; _why would Preston come to our apartment_? So I did a bit of digging and found Preston. Turns out the body belonged to someone called _Hawkfly_ ' Macey let out a small gasp, we all turned to her.

'Hawkfly was one of my dad's security team...he must have been looking for me'

'And you just had to go and snap at Cam, didn't you?' Zach groaned

'Enough' I said. 'Liz, what happened?' I asked. Liz then told us what happened, every movement Cam made, every flicker, twitch.

'Amy's meant to be at Gallagher though' Grant answered

'Sping break' I whispered

'She would have gone home' Liz informed. I shook my head

'Cam's always said she wanted to try and get back to Gallagher for the holidays. Amy was one of the few that stayed' I answered

'So they broke into Gallagher?' Jonas answered

'Or forced her out' Zach contemplated.

'So what's the plan?' Grant asked

'Split into team' Zach said looking at me 'Bex and I will go to the safehouse where Cam was' I opened my mouth to protect but Zach shut me down with a look. I glared back. 'Jonas, Liz and Preston try and find Cam or Amy as quickly as possible. Macey, Grant and Nick, see if you can find any circle members or any chatter relating to them'

'Why should I?' Macey groaned

'Fucking Hell McHenry, give this a rest! If you don't want to help find your sister then fine, but don't be a bitch about it'

'SHE KILLED MY DAD'

'And you admitted that you wanted to kill him' Liz snapped. Macey glared at her friend.

'It's different' She said

'In what way?' I asked

'Because everyone see's Cam as something special. She kills someone and she'll get away with it. _If I killed him…_ Look Cam gets special treatment, when all she's ever been is-'

'You finish that sentence, and I'm going to kill you McHenry' I snapped standing in front of her.

'You can't lay a finger on me Baxter' Macey smirked 'I'm a descendant of Gillian Gallagher herself'

'Stop using that as an excuse Macey' Nick snapped, he then turned to Zach and nodded. Zach sighed and walked towards Macey. Macey looked between Nick and Zach. I looked between Nick and Zach as well.

'Sorry Mace' Zach muttered as he placed his hand on her forearm. Macey looked confused, but slowly her expression softened and she began to sway. Nick stepped forward and collected Macey in his arms.

'Someone get ducktape' He said

'You knocked her out?' Liz asked

'Zach's good at hitting the pressure points' Grant answered 'What's got into Macey?'

'I bet she's jealous. She doesn't like that we aren't doing this for her. I bet it's her old self screaming for attention' Nick answered

'We need to keep an eye on her. This is similar to what happened with my mother' Zach answered not looking at us.

'Everyone set?' I asked clasping my hands together 'okay good. Operative Catcha Chameleon is a go'

 **Cam POV**

The van we were in bumped along the cobbled street. Eric had bound my hands together multiple times making it almost impossible for me to get out. My hands were attached to the railing in front of me and every now and then I slid up and down it, bashing into the back side was still bleeding. Amy was on the other side in a similar position to me. Eric was in front with the radio on a low volume. I tugged a little on the zip ties but they only dug in further.

'Cam?' Amy whispered 'I'm sorry'

'This isn't your fault' I whispered back

'But it is' she bit her lip 'I shouldn't have left Gallagher'

'Amy, don't think about it' I rested my head against the sides of the van. Feeling the thumping travelling through my head.

'What's going to happen Cam?' She asked

'You're going to remain positive and focuses Amy' I looked at her 'If I say something you're going to follow it _no matter what'_ I took a deep breath 'you aren't a Gallagher girl now, you're an agent'

'Cam...I'm scared…'

'So am I; but the best thing you can do is not show them. This way we have the advantage' I smiled across at the girl who looked afraid at the big bad world. She smiled back at me weakly. Amy reminded me of myself when I was younger; scared of the world without her father. That's something we both have in common...we're both fatherless now...The van began to slow down slightly. I craned my neck to try and see out of the driver window, but Eric turned right sharply and I was thrown against the wall again. I groaned knowing that bruises would develop in the morning. The radio had turned off ans silent came over the still van. Eric got out and slammed the door behind him.

'Amy can you get out of your restraints?' I asked as I tugged on my own

'I don't know how' She groaned

'Yes you do, try and raise your arms up parallel to your shoulders, bring them down quickly and move your hands to the side' I ordered

'Cam I can't' She looked at me as tears cascaded down her cheek. In that moment I knew that Amy wasn't just a Gallagher girl...she was still a kid. And Kid's have no business with terrorists.

Before I could reassure her, the van doors opened revealing my worst nightmares; Charlotte, Eric, Dawn and Peter. All of them smiling wickedly.

'Please treat our guest with _the highest_ respect' Eric ordered indicating to Amy. I tried to move infront to protect her but couldn't. Charlotte grabbed Amy and pulled her out of the van. Amy bit Charlotte's hand, I couldn't surpress a laugh.

'You little-' Charlotte raised her hand to Amy but Dawn grabbed it

' _What do you thing you're doing_?' She hissed

'She bit me!' Charlotte exclaimed

'We'll sort _her_ out later' Eric snapped, he turned his gaze to me. 'Hello Cameron Ann' He smiled as if we were old friends

'Hello Eric' I said in return, remembering my manners and where I was trained

'We need to have a little chat' He said

'Fine' I shrugged, my tone clearly surprised him.

'Will you co-operate?' He raised his eyebrows. I squinted at him.

'Give me your word' I looked around ' _All of you_ , that Amy won't get hurt' Eric chuckled lightly, knowing our past with one another, we _always_ keep our word.

'We give you our word' Eric said. I shook my head.

'I have to hear it from all of you' I smirked

'We give you our word' They all said. I nodded and looked at Amy.

'You'll be fine, I promise' I answered as truthfully as I could, she nodded lightly.

'Now Miss Morgan...Ready to begin?'

 **Author's note: Preston's alive! So it was someone looking for Macey who died. But what's going to happen with Cam and Amy? What will happen with Macey and Nick? All will be revealed on Saturday! Also, I have a super secret surprise getting revealed tomorrow! A NEW STORY! Hope you guys like it, so come back on the 1st December (not a Christmas story but an amazing story!) xxx**

 **LJ: Haha, that would be funny for Eric to do! But he won't. Sorry xxx**

 **Embers and Spies: Who would have guessed that it would have been Preston? I DID! Glad you enjoy this xxx**

 **Anna: All will be revealed soon! Liz is a character I really love and I knew she needed a bit herself, I may sneak a little Jiz (Jonas and Liz if anyone didn't know). Love your reviews xxx**

 **Aeret: PRESTON'S ALIVE! I would recommend you read _Embassy Row_ because I FREAKING LOVE IT! It's probably my second favourite series that Ally has written, I hope that you would love it xxx**


	22. Scar On The Side

**Cam POV**

'I kinda need the infirmary first' I looked down at my once white shirt, now stained with blood.

'ERIC!' Dawn screamed horrified, She ran to me, poking and prodding the area, she turned back to him

'It was a scratch' She said dismissively

'You hit scar tissue! The wound re-opened Eric, _we need to operate_ ' Dawn's tone was harsh and desperate. Eric turned to Peter.

'Can you do it?' He asked. Peter strolled casually towards me, the glint in his eyes remained there. He lowered his head and poked my side once.

'She'll be stitched up in no time. All I need is a small blood transfer'

'Do it' Eric snapped, he looked at me as if I was the most fragile person he'd ever met. The next moment, my hands were detached from the railing; Peter and Dawn were helping me hobble down a tunnel that was their entrance. Amy, Charlotte and Eric were ahead. Amy had a light skip in her step causing her hair to float behind her. Peter and Dawn veered me off down one of the corridors, the dark tunnel suddenly became light and clean. The stark contrast made me have to blink a few times. One I knew we were alone, I began to do what I always do in awkward situations...I talk…

'I don't have a scar on that side' I said staring ahead of me 'I have over 30 scars...but none in that area...well until now' I smiled

'Leave it Cam' Dawn hissed.

'Ohhhhhh clearly I've touched a nerve' Suddenly I was slammed against the tiled wall.

'Listen, you want to live don't you?' Dawn asked, her grip tightening

'It would be preferable' I shrugged.

'Then stop acting smart and start _being smart_ ' She smiled lightly. It took me a few moments to register her words.

'Double?' I asked

'Double' She whispered, glancing behind at Peter who nodded, checked his perimeter before taking me to the room at the end. I couldn't believe it. Dawn was a double agent...and she wants to help me.

 **Bex POV**

I took Zach to Dawn's safehouse...he was pissed that he hadn't seen it before. I moved until I got to the door. I knew that I didn't know the password so I hoped there would have been a little clue somewhere. I smiled when I saw _M.A.M_ and _C.A.M._ carved into the framework, it seemed refreshing in a way to know that Cam found her father's name and took the time to carve her name aswell, then it dawned on me that Matthew obviously did this because he knew he was in trouble or that he wasn't coming back. Cam's done the same. She left that summer looking for answers and didn't know what she would find. I shook the thought to the back of my mind when a little further down was a small envelope with _R.B_ scrawled over it. I looked at Zach and lifted it up, examining it in the light.

'Who is it from?' He asked

'I don't know, but it's for me' I shrugged, Zach raised his eyebrows, I rolled my eyes ' _R.B?_ Rebecca Baxter? Gosh Zach, I thought you were smart' I teased

'Very funny. Now open it' I nodded and opened the envelope

 _Dear R B,_

 _Don't stay too long_

A simple not read, accompanying it was a series of numbers and instructions, I followed them mercivelously until the door opened. I smirked at Zach as we crept inside.

'This could be a trap' Zach whispered

'It may be...but we have to try and find Cam somehow' I answered. My mouth dropped open at the sight of what was once a calm, bright, _safe_ place that was now a path of distruction. Furniture was turned over, glass and ceramics smashed on the ground littering the floor like lava. The television had been smashed and there was a destinctive smell of bleach in the air.

'She's gone' I whispered reaching for any salvigable evidence

'Who?'

'Dawn. The woman who was staying here. Charlotte's mom'

'What's she got to do with this?'

' _Everything Zach_!' I turned to face him, my heart feeling heavy 'Cam was right...we should have killed her when we had the chance'

'Cam said what?' Zach raised his eyebrows

'When Cam heard her voice, she tensed; she said that she should have killed Dawn when she had the chance and wondered why she didn't come to save her'

'Let's look around and see if there are any clues'

'We need to phone Rachel and Soloman' I answered

'They may not know Amy's missing' Zach said running his hands through his hair as he looked around the floor. He must have seen something because his hand dropped to his side and he bent down to the floor. I followed his gaze and saw a piece of paper covered by a broken glass. Zach shook the paper and held it up to the light. His fists began to clench and his jaw set firm

'What is it?' I asked nervously

' _Sic enim veteres circulum facit novum_ ' He answered

'The old Circle makes way for the new' I breathed out, feeling dread wash over me.

'This was my mother's plan' He handed me the piece of paper, I saw Catherine's cursive scrawl across the page, numerous crossings and arrows all forming into a big mess. But everything seemed to be in an order, and the main idea was for the circle to get reborn. They needed the disk from not just Gallagher, but from various spy schools across the world. They needed to find the last generation of Circle children, those that were hidden and protected. Catherine had a list, but she didn't have the names from Gallagher. In a different coloured pen there was _Matthew Morgan_ crossed out, and underneath that, circled with arrows, was _Cameron Ann Morgan_.

'It's a hit list' I looked at Zach, he simply shook his head.

'No. It's an enrolment'

 **Author's note: So Dawn and Peter are double agents and are going to help Cam...but can they _really_ be trusted? The safe house was broken into and found Catherine's plan. Break in to different Spy Schools and stealing _their disks_. Finding the last generation of Circle members. Will they succeed? What will happen to Cam and Amy? Find out Wednesday! By the way since I have another story I've just uploaded _The Lie That Stayed_ , that story will become a Saturday upload and this will remain a Wednesday upload. So once a week. Sorry if any of you are disappointed _but_ you get two stories a week, so...bonus! xxx**

 **AnnaP2365: Cam might get saved...she might be tortured...will the gang rescue her, or will the circle finally capture her? I love your reviews no matter what mood you're in! Sarcastic Cammie is my favourite Cammie. I think that Cam is a really strong character but shows it at different points to different people. See you soon xxx**

 **LJ: Hope you liked this chapter and are loving the new story (everyday upload till Wednesday!) xxx**

 **Guest: Macey's a big softly really but builds a wall up around her so she doesn't get hurt...you'll find out how Preston got there soon xxx**

 **XanderInkWaster: The 'Know' Series goes in: _Somebody Knows, What We Though We Knew_ and Finally _I've always Known_. My 'lie' Series goes: _The Lie That Got Away_ and my new story _The Lie That Stayed_. Hope you like them all. You've actually missed _a lot_! PM me where you last remember and I'll fill you in from there xxx**


	23. Notre Dame

**Cam POV**

I was reunited with Amy in a small room, there was a singular mattress in the corner covered in a flimsy blanket. Amy had been crying worrying about where I was and what the did to me. I calmed her down enough to lay her down so she could sleep. Her little body curled into mine as I brushed her hair delicately. Her breath was level, her face calm and peaceful. I had to smile at her innocence, a girl who was brought up in a palace and then had an opportunity to study at one of the prestigious spy schools in the world. And now she was being held by terrorists. I snapped my head when I heard the door open. Eric was hovering at the door.

'Is she asleep?' He asked

'Why do you care about her?' I hissed

'Same reason I care about you' he said 'you're valuable' behind him came a small scream and cursing, I leant up and moved towards the door. Eric slammed the door shut. I saw through the window that Eric had darted into another room along the corridor, another man had come out clutching his jaw. Someone else ran into the room and pulled out a small girl. She was no older than I. She was wearing uniform. She was from an Australian spy school. The guy clutching his jaw smacked her across the face. I banged on the window and screamed. I kicked and punched trying to find a way out. No one was looking at me. They threw the girl back into the room. Eric glanced back at me. I stared at him, open mouthed in shock. He moved away.

'YOU FUCKING BASTARD!' I screamed at his retreating figure. I punched the door once more before sliding down it, leaning my head against it.

'Cam?' Any asked, she was curled up in a ball in the corner as if scared of me more than anyone else.

'There's more of us Amy' I whispered closing my eyes

'Us?'

'More spies Amy!' I snapped 'they have spies from all over the world. We're trapped'

'You must have a plan! Something! Anything!'

'I do' I answered, I turned my head to look at her ' _we wait_ '

 **Macey POV**

I woke up on my bed with my arm zip tied to the headrest. I glanced around the room to see Nick staring at me.

'What the fuck?' I said gesturing to the restraints. Nick stayed glaring at me with his arms crossed, his jaw set. Bottom line; pissed.

'What's got into you Mace?' He asked

'Nothing' I snapped. He raised his eyebrows.

'You just snapped. You've been a bitch to Cam _and totally unnecessary_. What's happened?'

'I'm adopted' I answered. Nick's eyes widened 'When I found out about what my dad _really was_ I found out _who he really was_. He wasn't my dad. He was just someone the circle sent to keep an eye on me, gather information, become a weapon' I whispered

'What do you mean?' He asked

'Dr Steve had a file on me' I admitted 'All the nannies and assistants that were sent my way were all gathering information. Manipulate me into thinking everything was awful until Gallagher. They wanted to know about Gallagher'

'But Boston-'

' _I was never the target!_ ' I emphasised 'Abby was shot because I became a liability. Even if Abby was in front of me, the shooter could have killed me. But they didn't.'

'Do you know who the shooter was?'

'Eric'

'He didn't kill you?' Nick asked

'He saw _potential_. Then he realised that Cam was more valuable…'

'So why snap at Cam?' He asked

'Because...because I understand what it was like for her. And I felt angry that she was _so calm_ about everything. I wouldn't have been so careful or precise...I would have just bombed them all! Killed every fucker! _But Cam remained positive_ ' I clenched my fists in distraction.

'Cam's missing' Nick answered after a few moments of silence.

'He would have her' I said

'Do you know where he is?'

' _Notre Dame De Paris_ '

'Why there?'

'Why not. It's one of the most famous churches in the world! It's as old as-'

'The Circle themselves' Nick exclaimed, his expression became one of excitement and he leant across, giving me a peck on my lips 'You're a genius McHenry' He said as he disappeared out of the room.

'Thanks for untying me!' I called after him. I huffed. Great. Stuck again.

 **Nick POV**

I ran out into the front room to find Jonas, Liz and Preston arguing which organisation they should hack first.

'FBI!' Roared Jonas

'CIA' Preston said

'We can't do the CIA because Cam still doesn't trust them' Liz said

'She's been working for them ever since she graduated!' Preston responded

'SHUT UP' I shouted. They all turned to me. 'Liz, can you get the image of the symbol up' She nodded and leapt towards her laptop. As soon as she put it up I began to scan it.

'What are you looking for?' Liz asked

'A clue leading to Notre Dame' I said.

'Why?'

'It's a church that's as old as the circle themselves. The Circle began in France. There may be some dots to connect'

'Or a painting to find' Liz mumbled

'Come again?' Jonas asked. Liz looked up at us, removed her glasses and cleaned them on her shirt.

'Cam's dad used to do paintings that led to come clues...There may be some other paintings, like more to the mystery...it's weird to think that there might not be'

'Liz, if Cam was taken in Paris...there's a chance that Matthew was as well' I answered reluctantly. After several minutes, Bex and Zach burst through the door, both sweaty and worried.

'We have news!' Bex said

'So do we' Liz chirped in

'You go first' I said. Zach handed us a piece of paper.

'They've been after more spies from around the world' We looked at the list. My eyes were immediately drawn to Cam's name.

'That's why they were after Amy' Jonas answered

'And now they have Cam'

'We think we know where' Liz said turning around her screen.

'Notre Dame?' Bex and Zach said together

'Notre Dame' Macey said. We all turned to see her swinging the zip ties in her hand, she was leaning effortlessly against the door frame.

'I could kill you' Bex snapped

'But you won't because I'm gonna get in there and save Cam' She smirked

'How?' I asked

'Because she's on the list. So is Preston' Zach said, his eyes glaring at Macey. I drew my gaze away from them and looked at the paper in my hand. There in the corner under Preston's name was _Macey McHenry_.

 **Author's note: Hope you all enjoy this chapter! So everything's starting to fall into place...or is it? This story will become a Wednesday upload so I hope you stay tuned xxx**

 **XanderInkWaster: Hope you're liking all of my stories, and I hope you stay tuned for the surprises I have coming soon :D! xxx**

 **AnnaP2365: I don't know what the word was meant to be in America, but the piece of paper was basically a register and a list of people they needed, sorry if it wasn't clear! Catherine wanted the information from Matthew and he didn't give it, so she needed it from Cammie but she didn't give it, but Cam's always been part of her master plan. I've got a few tricks up my sleeve coming soon, hope you can check them out. Action is coming, I'm just building up to it! Let me know when your birthday is! xxx**

 **LJ: Thank you so much for enjoying both my stories, its been such a process doing both but I think I've managed to do it! I hope I can see you for both stories! xxx**


	24. From The Screams

**Cam POV**

'Cam. Wake up' Amy nudged me. I groaned as I opened my eyes. Amy was shaking me more agressively.

'What's wrong?' I asked.

'How long do you think we've been here for?' She asked

'13 hours' I told her without any doubt.

'They would have noticed I'm missing by now' She whispered

'What happened Amy?' I asked 'Why'd you leave Gallagher?' The little girl looked away from me and bit her lip. She was either debating about whether or not she should tell me or to stop the tears from falling. I think it was a mixture of both.

'I was tired of being kept locked up. Ever since…' She took a breath and closed her eyes 'Ever since I became a target, I've been kept under lock and key, I felt trapped, so I found a passageway' I couldn't help the smile that broke out onto my face, but it quickly vanished when I remembered how dangerous passageways can be. 'I went into Roseville and the next thing I knew, was waking up in Paris' Her voice broke at the end. I reached out and held her hand.

'Don't worry about it Amy' I smiled at her wide eyes 'There was nothing you could do'

'I should have stayed' Her voice croaked. I chuckled lightly.

'You and I are the same in that sense; we hate being in a place too long' I stood up and stretched, 'which is why, we need to find a way out of here'

'But you said to wait' She whispered

'Yeah well, I'm tired of waiting' I said as I looked around the room, spotting a small air vent. I smiled as I knelt down. There was no way this would have been able to open, although sometimes the Circle have been stupid, Eric isn't _that_ stupid. I paused in front of it for a moment before taking a deep breath. 'Chameleon calling out. Chameleon calling out' I whispered. Amy sat next to me. We both had wide eyes with anticipation.

'Cobra to Chameleon' A whisper came back. I smiled at Amy.

'Status Cobra?' I asked

'Beaten, battered and bruised. You?'

'Stitched up with a fairy' I winked at Amy. _Stitched up with a fairy_ meant that that I was fine with a new trainie.

'What school you from?' Her Australian accent was thick, she must have been the girl that was hit

'Gallagher, USA. You?'

'Sharman, Oz. Turns out there's more of us'

'How many?'

'From the different scream? 3 girls including myself, and 2 boys'

'Are you blood related to the ancestor of your school?' I asked

'Yes…' She answered sceptically. I closed my eyes.

'They have every living descendent of every spy school in the world. The power and information they can get now...we're in trouble' I whispered to Amy away from the vent

'But I'm not a descendent of Gallagher, and neither are you' Amy said confused

'No' I answered 'But I know someone who is' I moved to the mattress and began trying to break it apart.

'What are you doing Cam?' She asked

'Getting a spring out so I can pick the lock' I told her. She rushed over to help me. Once we managed to get one out, we flipped the mattress in case it didn't work. I told Amy to be look out while I fiddled with the lock.

'What will we do if we get out?' She asked

'We find a way for you to get out and get help'

'Cam, I won't leave without you' She snapped. I turned to the girl who had her fists clenched into little balls by her side and she was trying not to cry.

'Amy' I grabbed her hands, encasing them in mine 'The only reason why you are here is to get to me and to finish whatever Dr Steve and Catherine started. If it came to it, they won't hesitate to kill you. They gave their word, but remember, they're the bad guys. They will kill you if they have to.'

'But Cam-'

'No but's Amy' I smiled at her 'I want you to get as far from here as possible. Do you remember when Eric took that photo of me outside a building with Liz? Were you with him?'

'I remember' She muttered

'My friends are in that building. Find it, find them' I gave her a small hug 'Everything will be okay for you'

'But what about you?' She whined

'I'll be fine' I whispered. I turned back to the door and managed to get it opened. I checked the corridor and it was clear. It was easy. I grabbed Amy's hand and we tentatively moved along the corridor.

'Are you going to help the others?' She whispered

'I will. But you need to get out before the others'

'Why?' I looked at her and debated about whether I should lie or tell the truth 'Because they can fight, and I can't' She answered her own question. I just turned my attention back to the corridor. It forked off at the end. I decided to trust my gut and move off to the left. As we walked I heard footsteps. I froze and pulled Amy behind me. The footsteps were getting closer and there was no way out. I would have to fight. But I didn't because Peter came around the corner. He was startled to see me.

'What are you doing?' He hissed as he stepped closer

'You have to get her out of here' I said

'Eric will notice'

'I'll take the blame. This plan should not involve her' I stared into his eyes. He stared back. As we stood there, an alarm was set off. 'Get her out' I pleaded. Peter sighed.

'This way' He said moving along the corridor, he was picking up speed so I had to run to catch up with him, dragging Amy along with me. He led us into a kitchen and moved in between the isles all the way to the far end. He wrestled with one of the freezers and revealed a small tunnel. 'This will take you to street level' He directed at Amy who still clung to my hand.

'I'm scared Cam' She said as the sirens continued to blaze. I looked at her in the eyes.

'Amy, if you do this, you have a chance of being a hero. You'd be _my hero_ ' I smiled at her. A little smirk wavered on her lips. There was movement outside the room. 'You need to go now' I said. She nodded, gave me a quick hug and then plunged into the darkness. Peter quickly concealed the hole. This was all too easy, I thought as the hole was covered. Dread began to waver inside me, perhaps Amy wasn't just used to get me.

 **Author's note: It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas! (Can you tell I'm excited :D) So BIG things have happened, Cam managed to get Amy out, she's talked to one of the other spies, but what are the Circle going to do? Is Peter a friend or foe? And when will the gang come to help her? Find out the answer to some of these next Wednesday. Also, I had a look and _Somebody Knows_ has over 20,000 views! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! Thank you so much for everyone who read all of them and to those who have joined along the way xxx**

 **Dancecohen: I don't know whether or not I want this to be a 4 part series or not; I'll let you know when I decide. I'm from the UK actually but obviously since the stories are American I use the American spelling for 'mom'. Zammie is coming soon. I have more ideas for more stories coming in the new year, one of which is something completely different to anything that I've done! Stay tuned! :D xxx**

 **AnnaP2365: Sorry no Zach or Zammie action in this chapter, but it is coming soon, I promise. Sorry I missed your birthday! Hope you had a good one! How old are you now (if you don't mind me asking)? xxx**

 **LJ: Thank you for always freaking out :D xxx**

 **Aeret: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, what do you think is going to happen next? xxx**


	25. Speak Of The Devil

**Cam POV**

'They'll be in here any minute' He said. I nodded and punched him across his jaw, he spat out a bit of blood.

'Nice right hook' He said rubbing his jaw

'Have to make it believable' I shrugged

'You know Eric's going to-'

'I know' I gulped. Speak of the devil. Eric burst through the door just in time for me to roundhouse kick Peter. He fell back but grabbed my ankle pulling me to the ground.

'Well, well, well' Eric said coming closer, he had a gun in his hand 'Enjoyed your little walk about?' He asked mockingly

'I fancied a bit of food' I said from the floor. Eric laughed. Don't know why, it wasn't funny.

'Where's the girl Cameron?'

'Haven't a clue' I shrugged

'She escaped down the tunnel' Peter said, spitting out a bit more blood. Eric clenched his jaw.

'You're really testing your limits Morgan' She said to me.

'Someone has to' I shrugged and smirked again.

'You'll wish you never said that'

 **Zach POV**

It had now almost been a day since Cam went missing. Today we were going to scout out Notre Dame and form a plan.

'Update' I breathed through the comma

'15 officers on rotation' Grant said

'They change every hour, each have one gun visible but have another one in its holder' Bex informed

'I spoke the the cafe owner and she said that she's noticed a lot of people and trucks heading towards the building west of the cathedral' Nick said as he walked towards me

'I can't see CCTV of Cam' Jonas chimed in

'I'll try and access the archives to find anything about the circle' Liz added

'Bogey at 3 o'clock' Nick whispered. I turned my gaze to see a little girl bounce across the pavement as if she was floating, she looked all around her causing her hair to fly around. She was panicking. She was Amy. She must have sensed that someone was watching her because she turned to face me. She backed away quickly.

'Cover the exits' I muttered as we began to break away. I caught up to Amy first 'Amy' I called. She stopped in her tracks, frightened, I smiled at her. 'You might not remember me, but I'm Zach, I'm a friend of Cammie's' I held my hands up 'I'm not going to hurt you, you're safe now'

'They're going to torture her' she whispered, my heart strings pulled

'We won't let that happen'

'She could have escaped, but she chose to save the others'

'Others?' Bex asked coming next to me, Amy nodded

'There's a girl from Australia. Cam said they have the descendants of each spy school' the little girl trembled

'Then why have Cam or Amy?' Bex whispered

'Unfinished business' I answered, my hands began to curl into fists. Bex's eyes widened to the size of saucepans. Her hand went to her ear

'Come in Macey' she shouted down the comms 'HAS ANYONE GOT A VISUAL ON MACEY'

After a moment's silence, there was a chorus of sad, deflated and worried 'no's'. Bex looked back at me

'Now they have the descendant of Gillian Gallagher' she cried

'And Cam's expendable now'

 **Cammie POV**

'Now Cameron' Eric said as he walked around my chair 'Tell me why you tried to escape'

'I told you, I wanted food' I smiled

'We both know that's not what you wanted' He paused in front of me 'What do you think is going on?' He asked

'You're reinventing the circle' I stated

'I'm _reborning it_. And thanks to you, I've managed to track down all the descendants of the founding spies themselves'

'And what are you going to do?' I asked. He smiled

'Convert them' He hissed 'Show them their true potential and the power they could possess' His voice boomed off the walls

'You won't win' I snapped tugging at the rope around my hands

'I will. And I know how' He clicked his fingers, the door opened to reveal Charlotte, who smiled wickedly at me. But Charlotte wasn't alone. She was with…

'Macey?' I breathed out, my heart began to hurt

'Cam!' She nodded at me. Charlotte threw her into the room, she was shoved onto a chair that was placed opposite mine, her hands were tied the same way, all this time, our gaze never left each other.

'Isn't this a happy little reunion?' Eric said gleefully.

'Bite me' Macey snapped at him. Eric smiled

'My dear Miss McHenry, you could have much better treatment than this if you agree to co-operate with us'

'I'd rather eat pigs butt' Macey said dryly

'That can be arranged, but…' Eric moved to stand behind me 'I have a more direct way to get you to co-operate' He lifted a strand of my hair and twirled it around his finger. I couldn't see his face but Macey's expression changed from one of anger to fear. She looked between me and Eric. I took a deep breath knowing what they were going to do. They were going to torture me to get to Macey.

 **Author's note: I hope you all enjoy this story, I know its been left on a bit of a cliff hanger, butttttt I hope you all enjoy Christmas. I'm taking a break over this break because I'm going away for a while. Next Update is 4th January. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year xxx**

 **AnnaP2365: I get you ;). Zach will have to fight to get Cam back, but not in the way that you expect :P. I'm 17. All I want are books, chocolate and clothes. I live a simple life! xxx**

 **CrazyFangirl: Thank you so much, I will update more but I have mock exams coming up so I need to revise. Keep an eye on my profile to find out more information! xxx**

 **Dancecohen: I have more tricks and surprises up my sleeve, stay tuned xxx**

 **LJ: Aww, bless ya! Glad you love my story more than Starbucks ! xxx**

 **Gallagher Girl: I felt a shiver run down my spine earlier...was that because of you shouting? Glad you enjoy them both xxx**


	26. Play Fair

**Cam POV**

Eric let go of my hair and walked towards the door. 'Play fair Charlotte' He said breezily as he walked out of the door. I diverted my gaze to the girl in the corner who had fire in her eyes. She strutted over to me.

'I've been waiting for this day for a _long time_ Cameron'

'A chance to freshen up your dirty breath' I wriggled my nose 'I've been waiting for that day as well' Slap. I rolled my head. 'You've improved' I said

'I've learnt _far_ more. I even read Catherine's file on you' She smiled, she moved her head towards me. I was done with playing games, so I headbutted her. We both groaned in pain as she stepped back.

'Cam stop this' Macey snapped

'You were right Macey, I make stupid decisions sometimes' I gave her a small smile

'NO TALKING' Charlotte groaned rubbing her head, I burst out laughing. I was rewarded with a slap. 'You bitch' She hissed

'Takes one to-' She hit me again 'Ohhhh someone's pissed' I smirked at her. She was about to hit me but decided to place a gag over Macey's mouth.

'Now, that's one less person who'll interrupt us' She rubbed her hands together and turned to me 'Let's get down to business' She produced a taser from her pocket, she flipped it in her hand and stood next to me. 'Miss McHenry, will you co-operate?' Macey looked at Charlotte, the taser and at me. I gave the smallest shake of my head, Macey shook her head. 'Wrong answer' Charlotte said as she placed the taser at my side. Suddenly my muscles began to cramp up as electricity shot through me. I groaned. 'Again McHenry, will you co-operate?' She asked, Macey's eyes were slightly cloudly, but she shook her head. Charlotte repeated the torture, she did this a few times, each time increasing the voltage making me wither in pain. I screamed out a few times, hearing it bounce of the walls. Macey was fighting against her restrains. After the 10th and worst shot of electricity, Charlotte removed Macey's gag.

'I'll co-operate' Macey said immediately

'No!' I croaked

'See I knew you'd come round eventually' Charlotte said as she swayed out of the room, leaving me and Macey in semi-darkness. I was wheezing finding it hard to catch my breath as my muscles continued to spasm and clench against me.

'I'm sorry Cam' Macey whispered 'She would have kept on doing it if I hadn't agreed'

'It's fine Macey' I exhaled cringing from the pain

'Preston's alive' She said

'What?'

'Nick found him. I'm sorry for how I treated you' She whispered 'I realise why you do stupid things sometimes' I looked up at her as best as I could 'Because you don't want us to get tortured like you' She gave me a sympathetic smile

'That's why I tried to get Amy out of here' I groaned

'Let's hope the others found her' Macey looked down at her feet

'How did they get you?' I asked. Macey shrugged and didn't look at me

'I walked through the front door' She muttered

'Macey' I hissed, 'You've fallen into their trap'

'At least I'm with the Chameleon' She teased, I gave a half hearted smile before I realised something. 'I know that face, what are you thinking about'

'We're in a building full of the remaining Spy school descendants and in a few hours there will also be the descendants of circle members, everyone in one place' I looked at Macey

'And?' She asked confused

'They knew you'd come. Torturing me was just because they could. I'm not just bait for you' I whispered. Macey's eyes widened with the same realisation. I've always known that I was a part of Catherine's master plan. I've always known that her keeping me alive was for something bigger, so big that even after her death, her plan would have always gone ahead. I was bait for Zach.

 **Author's note: Sorry for the delay, I've been super busy and have had some exciting and terrifying things been thrown at me already in 2017! So Cam was tortured because they could, and that all they really want is Zach...what will Cammie do? See you next Wednesday xxx**

 **XanderInkWaster: Has anyone else noticed that Eric never _really_ hurts Cammie and that it's mainly Charlotte...weird...I hope you liked the torture scene, I had a feeling that Macey wouldn't give in but she did because she didn't want Cam to be hurt. xxx**

 **Blackthorne Boy: You're welcome :D xxx**

 **Dancecohen: Thank you so much! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter xxx**

 **Aeret: Thank you so much xxx**

 **India: I've read a lot of them, some have stopped which I'm sad about and tbh some just aren't written clear enough (that sounds harsh but it's kinda true). Thank you for putting me in the top 10! Make sure you read my other stories and stay tuned for more surprises coming soon xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: Zammie is coming, I cried when I wrote it :'(. xxx**


	27. Trust Each Other

**Cam POV**

We were moved back into the room I escaped from but with a guard now posted outside my door. Eric wouldn't take another chance.

'Cam, stop pacing' Macey groaned from the bed, I turned on my heels and looked at her

'I can't sit still Mace! At this moment the others are forming a plan to get in and rescue us, but they're falling into a trap' I slumped down at the end of the bed.

'The thing is, all the good descendants won't give in, Zach won't, whatever they have planned won't work!' She emphasised

'You don't understand Macey' I whispered 'If they got Amy, they could get other people of importance'

'Blackmailing us' She realised

'They knew it would come to this' I laid down on the mattress 'They knew we would sacrifice anything to save the ones we love'

'Is that why Preston's alive?' Macey wondered, I looked across at her 'Because he's a descendant of the circle as well, remember?' I nodded slowly

'I remember' I turned back to staring at the ceiling, wondering why the old woman told me to wait, wondering if we were ever going to be saved.

 **Zach POV**

Amy rested snuggled into the corner of the sofa, we came back to the apartment to think strategically, and away from potential agents. Bex had been pacing across the carpet so much that it I was worried it could get worn underneath her. We had all got used to her silent pacing when she stopped abruptly and looked at Preston.

'How are you alive?' She asked, all eyes found Preston

'I've been alive this whole time' He answered confused

'Cam had tried to contact you, but nothing went through'

'I didn't exactly _want_ to be found' He ran his hand through his hair

'Why?' I asked

'Because...because I was scared!' He exclaimed

'What happened?' Bex pressured

'Charlotte came back' He muttered, he looked up at all of us 'She said that she was sorry and didn't understand what was going on, she wanted to escape from her father's power and...and start again'

'You believed her' Bex breathed out, a sad expression crossed both their faces

'We do crazy things for love' He glanced at me quickly

'So what happened _next_?'

'She stayed for a few weeks, wanting to know _everything_ I've been up to, and also about my father' He bit his lip 'Wanting to see all of his files, the presidential race, the maps of embassies, literally _everything_ that my father did and what parts I knew or I was involved in'

'This didn't raise any questions from you?' Grant asked

'Like I said; I loved her' He shrugged

'Preston' Bex took a step forward 'She was doing research on you. She targeted you'

'I know that now!' He exclaimed 'I burnt everything and went underground when I realised what she was doing'

'So how did Nick find you in 24 hrs?' Liz wondered

'I ran into him, _literally_ ' Nick said 'It seems-'

'Too good to be true' I finished. I looked at Bex and we shared a look, almost in unison, we drew our guns and pointed them at Preston. The weirdest thing was he just stood there, staring back at us.

'Why the hell are you here Preston?' Bex barked, her gun and gaze trained on him

'I was called here' He said casually

'Explaination. Now' She ordered, Preston gave a sickly smile and then turned to me

'They aren't that bad Zach. The circle plan to do the right things this time, to unite the spy schools, get rid of the corruption in the government. Make a better world'

'They plan to destroy it' I spat, Preston chuckled lightly

'Your mother always said you were stubborn' He smiled. I couldn't help myself but I fired a shot into his leg, he crumpled in pain, a scream came behind me as Amy woke up.

'Liz, Jonas take Amy into the other room' I ordered moving towards Preston, who was still smiling up at me whist clutching his leg

'Since when were you the bad guy?' Grant asked coming up next to me

'Once you listen, you realise that they were right. I mean they asked me to plant the bombs' He smirked, Bex punched him in the face

'You fucking bastard' She spat

'You shouldn't be worried about me. You should be worried about Cameron' He gloated at our obliviousness 'She's the one they're sacrificing'

'Sacrificing?' Nick asked

'An old tradition' I said keeping eye contact with Preston 'The circle would give an offering of an animal to the oldest member of the group, a sign of respect, trust, loyalty'

'And what better animal that _the Chameleon_ ' He began to laugh. A deep cackle that didn't fit Preston's personality. I don't know what came over us, but all four of us had guns, and someone pulled the trigger. Preston's laugh died out instantaniously. Leaving us in silence. None of us spoke as we shuffled around the room cleaning up the mess, cleaning up any evidence that we were there. Amy was carried out of the room, sobbing lightly on my shoulder. None of us spoke when we got to the car, nor when we got to a different location. It was only when Amy was asleep and we were sure that we were safe did we decide to speak.

'We can't even trust each other now'

 **Author's note: First of all, I'm so excited to say that the original story to this series ( _Somebody Knows)_ has over 20,000 views! And the sequel (What We Thought We Knew) _has over 10,000! Thank you so much for your continuous support! I can't believe how far this story has come! Bless you all!_ Soo...Preston's dead. He was actually evil...who saw that coming? I actually got really emotional writing that last bit. Cam's going to be sacrificed...with Zach be able to save her? Who do you think shot Preston? Nick, Grant, Zach or Bex? Let me know! See you next Wednesday xxx**

 **AnnaP2365: Glad you enjoyed last weeks upload, what do you think of this one? xxx**

 **XanderInkWaster: Sorry it was short, it was actually a massive chapter with 25 but I had to split them into two to create a bit of suspense (you know how I love my cliff hangers). Cam's sarcasm is always my favourite, I honestly think she's so used to torture, she's kind of bored about it. But don't worry, more will be coming up soon. xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: Make sure you keep updated with my profile and on my author's notes because I've got some exciting new stuff coming out soon, but I can't tell you what it is yet xxx**

 **GallagherGirl: Zammie is coming, I promise...he just needs to get to her first :D xxx**

 **Dancecohen: Me writing a fourth? I'm not too sure...I've already got a sequel for _The Lie That Got Away_ (called _The Lie That Stayed_ ) and I've already begun a different story...I don't know, but I will keep you posted xxx**

 **LJ: ZACHARY GOODE BETTER HURRY UP AND HELP CAM! xxx**


	28. Good Guys

**Cam POV**

Macey and I took turns sleeping, we didn't want to be caught off guard, plus it gave us time to think. We listened to when the guards changed, we communicated with Cobra when we could through the vents. Everything seemed to be calm, there wasn't much panic. Peter was sent in to check my wounds one morning, Eric was hovering in the room with him.

'These should bruise and fade. There doesn't seem to be any internal damage' He informed me. I remained silent. I've been quite quiet over the last several hours, after knowing that I was a massive cog in the plan, I've been thinking of ways to get me out. But every plan goes back to me staying alive, and me being a cog for as long as possible. Macey was trying to convince me that she's pretend to be a double agent, pretend she hates me and then save me at the last moment. Every time she gave this idea, I simply gave her a nod and a small smile. We both knew that she couldn't do it, we both knew that this was it for us. The circle might win.

'Cam?' Macey whispered from the bed as I did sit ups on the floor.

'Yeah?' I respond

'Are we the good guys?' She asked. I stopped mid way and looked at her

'Why would you ask that?'

'Because I'm not sure anymore' She twiddled her thumbs

'Macey, we're the good guys'

'So why have you run from us so many times? Why didn't you trust the CIA yet when we were in school, it was your only dream?'

'It's hard to explain Mace'

'So try to explain. It's not like we're going anywhere' We both gave a half-hearted laugh.

'I ran to protect you all. Ever since Boston, I've always known that I was a danger, I knew that somebody wanted me and I didn't know why. The CIA made themselves out to be some place that would protect people, a place that finds the bad guys and gets rid of them'

'So what changed?'

'I realised...I realised they make empty promises. They said that they'd keep us safe and they lied Macey. The head of the CIA was a circle member! There's probably more double agents working in that organisation for different terrorist groups like the Circle. It doesn't end. It didn't feel like home. I didn't feel safe'

'So what were you going to do?'

'I didn't know. All I knew was my gut told me to run, so I did.'

'Leaving us behind?'

'What's with all the questions suddenly?' I asked, Macey shrugged

'I want to know how you tick'

'Why?'

'Because everyone is envious of you! We gave up so much to see if you were alive and we flew across the world to bring you home, all we've ever wanted to know was _why_ '

'To get my memory back' I answered plainly 'There are some bits I still don't know. For some weird reason, _this is familiar_ ' I look around the room

'Close your eyes' Macey ordered

'Excuse me?' I raised my eyebrows at her, she rolled her eyes

'Just do it, please' I nodded and did what she asked. 'What do you see?' She said in her best monotone voice, mimicking Joe.

'A tray of food. It was left by the door, given to me by someone'

'What do they look like?' She asked

'The image is blurry' I felt my body lie down on the ground

'What do you hear?' I let myself go and concentrated hard, immediately my ears trained on music that seemed distant, as if I was reaching back into the past

'The fair' I whispered. I let the words linger in the air before I sat up sharply and looked at Macey.

'I was here-'

'But they found you in Rome-'

'So I escaped!' I smiled at Macey who smiled back at me.

'Was that how Amy escaped?' She asked

'No. I don't remember seeing that…'

'So that means there was another way!' Macey answered hopefully

'Or they let me go'

'Why would they do that?'

'Because I didn't remember...they must have wanted me to remember more before getting me again'

'So you went to Rome and found Preston'

'But how?' I asked jumping up and pacing 'How did I know he would be there? How did I hack into the files? How di-' I stopped mid thought.

'Cam?' Macey asked, I turned to face her

'I can't hack. It was staged to make it look that way.'

'I don't understand'

'I somehow accessed these _highly classified_ documents on a burner laptop with no experience of hacking. It then revealed more information and that's one of the reasons why Eric wanted me. Catherine wanted the list, Eric wanted the files'

'So who hacked into it?'

'Preston'

'Preston?'

'He has great skills in hacking, it was something his father probably taught him before he could read or write. I knew Preston was in Italy very easily. I had no bags, nothing. I knew he was there because he told me where he would be, then I went and the Circle found me. _Family goes in circles_. That's what the clue was. Preston was as much a part of the circle as Zach was. He tricked us all Mace'

'I don't believe it'

'Believe it, because it's true' Charlotte's voice came from the speakers. Macey and I froze, we clocked eyes and communicated. _We've been watched._

 **Author's note: _Family goes in circles_...Slightly shorter chapter today, but the ending is coming soon and I've packed lots of suspense and interesting things coming. See you next Wednesday xxx**

 **Dancecohen: My other Gallagher Girl series is called 'The Lies' Have a look at my profile as there are two stories, _The Lie That Got Away_ and _The Lie That Stayed_. I do have a story based on Heist Society called _Trust Me, Trust A Lie_ , I hope you check them out xxx**

 **Anna: Even though Cam and Macey weren't with the others, they worked out that something was wrong with Preston. _Trust Me_ there is some serious action coming soon! I've actually finished the story, I can't believe that it's nearly finished! I think I may cry when I upload the last chapter... we'll see xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: Maths should be illegal. I don't get why Macey was so annoyed that Preston was missing, like she has Nick, doesn't she? Zach is perfect...and he's mine...soz :D xxx**

 **Blackthorne Boy: NEXT WEDNESDAY xxx**

 **LJ: ZACH BETTER HURRY THE FUCK UP! I'M RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS :D :D :P xxx**

 **Gallagher Girl: The future of Cammie will be seen in the next few chapters. Please hold for time to pass until next Wednesday :D xxx**

 **Aeret: I didn't st out to have Preston be bad, but somehow it worked. And he's dead now. Kinda sad but a good twist in the story xxx**

 **XanderInkWaster: I've been thinking of writing a romantic story, and I'm in the process of writing one that threads through with a story line. I don't know if I'm capable enough to do a short story (I have too many ideas!). It was in a book that I read about tribal traditions sacraficing animals and I thought it was pretty cool so the circle would do that, and since Cam's codename is _Chameleon_ I thought that it would fit nicely. I'm not really a gory kind of girl. Thanks for always reviewing and giving me thinks to think about for future stories xxx**


	29. All The Plans

**Cam POV**

I couldn't believe that over the last few days, somebody had to be watching and listening in. All the schemes, all the plans. Everything. They must have known that I got Amy out of here. So why didn't they come straight away? I barely slept that night, I found it hard to comprehend that for once I had nothing, no plans, no aims, nothing. The Chameleon was stuck, apart from being told _to wait_. I can't wait any longer. I can't just sit around and let my friends get hurt because of me. I had to do it. It had to be me.

'Eric' I whispered into the night 'I know you're listening. I know you've been keeping an eye on me' I took a deep breath 'If it's me you want' I glanced over at Macey 'You have me. So take me' I stared back into the darkness but nothing happened immediately. All I could hear was my heartbeat drumming in my ears and Macey's low, slow breathing as she slept. The guard outside didn't react until his radio buzzed. He put it to his ear for a few moments before dropping it back to his side. He then turned to look in the door, saw me staring, and opened it carefully. He signalled for me to come out. I got up slowly and tiptoed over, I didn't want to wake Macey. She's seen enough. Once I was out into the corridor, the guard shut the door and kept his gun tight to his body. He was trained. I followed him down the corridor, I glanced into the doors as we passed, seeing spies sleeping, reminding me that they are still kids, I'm still a kid.

I was taken down several more corridors, up a flight of stairs and down a different set. We then came outside a grand door, the varnish on the wood was peeling and was slightly dusty. The bodyguard knocked three times and waited.

'wewe ni msichana kijinga' **You're A Stupid Girl** He muttered to me

'I'm a Gallagher Girl. We're all stupid' I muttered back as the door opened. The guard wouldn't follow me into the room, but I went in. This room was clearly under Notre Dame somewhere, the walls and ceiling were stones and bricks of various shapes and sizes. There was a circular table in the middle reminding me of King Arthur and his knights. But this isn't a heroic tale, the Circle aren't going to go on a quest for the holy grail. They're going to ruin the world and all they need are descendants from the good and bad side. They only need Zach now. Eric had his back to me and was facing the stained glass window that was splattered into the stone. The door shut with a boom.

'Do you know why I wanted to keep you alive when Catherine wanted to kill you?' He asked

'No' I answered. Eric turned around

'The Summer before you started Gallagher was an important time for all of us. Catherine wanted to take you when you weren't trained, Hasker wanted to do the same' He chuckled. 'I said they were too late' He looked at me

'Too late?'

'Indeed. You were already far more trained than you thought you were. You lost your frisbee in an oak tree, your grandmother told you that it was impossible to get it down'

'I remember' I said, I was so upset that Gran make me cookies

'Do you remember what you did?' He raised his eyebrows to me

'I...I don't' I furrowed my brow trying to remember, for some reason, I couldn't

'You tried to climb the tree, but failed' He began to walk around the large table 'You threw a rock at it, and missed' He smiled 'You spent about 10 minutes staring up at it as if _willing_ it to come down. Then all of a sudden you got up and ran back into the house' He stopped moving 'You came back with one of your grandfather's guns' His smile widened at my shocked expression. 'You aimed the gun and shot the branch down'

'I don't remember…' I shook my head

'Your mother ran outside as fast as she could and saw what happened. You were bouncing up and down with excitement. Your mother on the other hand, wasn't happy. I believe she gave you a tea to make you forget' He flicked a bit of dirt off of the table.

'So I knew how to operate a gun before the circle took me?'

'I made Catherine keep you alive, I realised how valuable you were. How similar you were to my aim for the future' He stepped forward ' _You_ have training very few spies have. Whether you like it or not Cameron, you are one of the best spies of the generation' He stepped closer 'Meaning that you can help convince the others' I laughed

'And why would I do that?' I asked

'Otherwise, you can watch everyone you care about die'

'What?' I asked dumbfounded, Eric smiled again as the big wooden doors opened allowing light to come streaming through...and some familiar faces.

 **Author's note: WHO COMES THROUGH THE DOOR? Shit's about to happen...the stories coming to an end soon, literally this will be so sad for me :'(. Anyway, Cam once again is protecting her friends, did you see Eric keeping Cameron alive? Cammie knew how to operate a gun before the circle took her...so who trained her? And see was given a tea to forget...why? She was going to Gallagher anyway, why would her mother want her to forget? Let me know what you think xxx**

 **Anna: I feel your pain, I have A-Levels so I'm literally writing as quickly as I can which is why the last few chapters have been kinda short. I literally have been staring at textbooks for the last few days that I don't know what's been happening on the outside world! Will Zach come through the door...or is it someone else? I love your reviews, don't worry about it :D xxx**

 **Zackgoodet: If I could give up school and be a full time fanfic writer, then I would, but sadly life just is a big meany! I may or may not have some surprises coming up my sleeve soon. Maybe a new story...maybe another part...who knows...I DO! *insert evil laugh* xxx**

 **Dancecohen: I've had the series since...April? And the second part I published in December (which I'm still uploading to) so check them both out xxx**

 **XanderInkWaster: Dude, never say you forgot about this story, this story is my baby and I'm a very emotionally attached parent. I would absolutely love to meet these characters too, but I feel that with Cammie, I'd be looking at a mirror because I feel that I'm the closest connected to her xxx**

 **LJ: Chocolate is the best inspiration for me, I can't get enough of it xxx**

 **Blackthorne Boy: Hope you liked this chapter! But where's Gallagher Girl? What have you done to her :D xxx**


	30. Take A Seat

**Cam POV**

I couldn't believe it. Zach, Bex, Grant, Liz, Jonas, and Nick being dragged in by armed guards. Where was Amy? I hope they got her out of here.

'Cam!' They shouted

'What are you playing at Eric?' I hissed spinning back on him. Two more guards appeared by his side.

'This will end soon Cameron' he announced. 'Will you co-operate?' He asked

'It's a trap Cam!' Bex shouted

'Don't do it' Zach ordered.

'QUIET' Eric boomed. He turned his head to me. 'Will you co-operate?' He asked again. I spat in his face. As he stepped back wiping himself, his other guards had come forward and had grabbed me. Both of them locking me in place.

'You are a piece of work Morgan' He snapped

'I'm not giving in easily'

'Is that so?' He pondered. As quick as a flash, Eric drew his gun and aimed it at me. I smiled at him

'Go for it'

'Cam…' The others warned. Eric smiled back. He moved his gun along the line made up of my friends

'Whose life do you care about more Cameron?' Every few moments he'd hover over someone new or go back to one of them. He landed on Zach. Zach stared at Eric with steely determination, he would take a bullet for me if he needed to. _Everyone in that line would take a bullet for me_. Eric chuckled. 'Take Mr Goode to the others' He ordered lowering his gun. Zach was then shoved out of the room and away from here. Eric came back over to me. 'Take a seat' He ordered

'No' I answered

'Take a seat' He repeated through gritted teeth. The guards that held me forced me into one of the chairs around the table. They then handcuffed me to it. 'Gag the others' He muttered. The guards nodded and proceeded to put ducktape over them all. Bex was at the end of the line and about to be gagged when...

'Preston's dead' She sqwirmed. Everyone seemed to freeze where they were. Including Eric. 'We found out he was a traitor and we killed him. The authorities will find him and then us. You're too late' She spat. Eric simply looked at me

'They don't know me as well as you do Cameron' He shook his head

'As soon as you had me, the meeting was moved forward' I realised. Eric smiled again

'You're a true talent Morgan' He stood up and moved towards Bex. He grabbed her chin and angled it into the light. He placed his gun under her chin 'It would take me less than a second to kill you' He whispered 'You're brain splattering against your skull' His finger danced across the trigger. 'You would feel a scratch, and then nothing. Catherine showed me the most harmless way to kill people. She said she only did it on the _weak_. And that the most intimate deaths were when she was close to the victim, and caused so much pain that they _begged_ for death. And she still wouldn't give them that pleasure, until they did it themselves' He laughed and pulled the trigger.

 **Zach POV**

I was thrown into a small room. As I slid along the dark floor, I grunted as I connected with the wall.

'Zach?' A voice called in the dark

'Macey?' My eyes began to adjust to the light

'How did you get here?' We asked at the same time

'I came through the front door' She answered

'We came through the back way'

'Is that why you smell like shit?' She wriggled her nose. I chuckled. 'Are the others here?'

'Yeah. Eric has them and Cam'

'I was wondering where she was...she left during the night'

'Preston's dead Mace' I blurted 'He was on their side this whole time'

'I had a bad feeling he was' She muttered. 'They used Cam to get you Zach'

'What do you mean?'

'They have all the living descendants of every spy school across the world, _and_ they now have every living _Circle_ descendant' She raised a hand to me

'My mother's plan this whole time' I muttered

'They want to reinvent the Circle. Make them bigger and better'

' _But Preston's dead_. That stops their operation'

'Come on Zach, you know it's never that easy' She looked up at the ceiling

'They're going to sacrifice Cam. It's a Circle tradition' I filled the silence

'We have to stop them'

'How Macey?' I gestured around us 'We're stuck in this room away from everyone else and these spies will do _anything_ to save our teachings. Gallagher Girls would protect a descendant of Gillian till the death. They will do the _same_ for other schools. Cam's death is unavoidable'

'You don't know that' She shook her head

'Yes I do Macey!' I stood up 'I know that in a few hours I am going to _watch_ the girl I love _die_ and my mother would have succeeded in her plan because Cam would sacrifice herself to save everyone if she thought it was right. Eric doesn't have to force her to die, because she'd do it herself. And you wanna know the worst part about this? I promised to protect her. I promised her mom that she would be safe and that all we were looking for was answers. I'm worried that Cam will _never be finished_ until the Circle kill her, or she kills herself' I took a deep breath 'She hasn't been the same since she was shot off that mountain and disappeared. She _screams_ in her sleep more than before, her dreams are far more violent and Cam takes too many risks.' I pause 'She's becoming a Circle member' I realised 'These haven't been freak coincidences; Eric's house in Nebraska...The paintings...Preston...Rome...Paris...these have been tests, auditions, seeing if Cam was capable to fulfill their aims' I stopped pacing

'Killing her was just something your mother wanted to do'

'Or they'll make her do it herself...become a symbol for the Circle' I looked at Macey and we both had wide eyes. We needed to stop this, and fast.

 **Cam POV**

Watching people in pain is by far the worst kind of torture. Hearing their screams as torture gets inflicted on them. There were no bullets in the gun. Bex was relieved. But it didn't stop Eric hitting her across the face with it. I then shouted at him. But he ignored me. He brought in Charlotte. He left the room while she had 'fun' with everyone. She tortured them. Not as much as me but they screamed. They aren't used to the pain I feel. The numbness that runs through my veins. Catherine's voice came back into my head, her laughter swarming from ear to ear. There's no escape, only death.

 **Author's note: OMG, Chapter 30 already?! Only two more left to go! I created my account exactly one year ago, I could never have imagined how these stories have developed and become part of a series! Thank you so much for loving all of my stories, check out _Twisted Time_ , it's a new story I've started and will be doing daily uploads starting from today, check it out! So Zach is finally back with Cammie, but he's worried she's going to do damage to herself or others. And now all of Cam's friends are being tortured, and she has to watch. What do you think is going to happen next? I received Ally Carter's third story in her Embassy Row series _Take The Key & Lock Her Up_...IT WAS FUCKING AMAZING! I've finished it and I've decided to re-read the Gallagher Girl series because I love her writing so much! Thank you so much for everything and I'll see you next Wednesday xxx**

 **AnnaP2365: They got caught, I don't think I've mentioned Josh in this story so far...I think he's probably still in the bar trying to work out why Cam had a gun :D. That's so cool for your sister! Let me know if I can read bits or give any advice, it'll be so cool to read! Best wishes for you and her xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: I would love to give up school right now and just write all day every day, but I can't :(. I may or may not be writing a 4th story...you'll have to wait until Chapter 32... xxx**

 **: Thank you so much for loving this story, I hope you liked this chapter! xxx**

 **Blackthorne Boy: Check out my other stories, especially my new one _Twisted Time_. xxx**


	31. The Ceremony

**Cam POV**

The room that had the round table was divided into two. On one side you had the Circle descendents, each of them draped in red and orange robes, the colour of fire. Zach had one on but he was tied to a chair, apparently he wasn't going to co-operate. On the other side was all the spy school descendents, each been made to put a green robe on. All of them were tied to the chairs. The side of the room that had the door was made up of my friends, each having duck tape over their mouths and chains around them. When Macey and Zach came in, they couldn't believe how our friends looked like. Beaten, battered and bruised. Eric had left me in my chair at the centre of the table, the tears that I had were dry, my eyes burning with hatred and my ears blocked with my friend's screams . Eric, Charlotte, Dawn and Peter were in front of the stained glass window. Eric turned to address everyone

'The time has come for a new age' He waved his hands dramatically 'We have succeeded where those before us had failed' He produced a small golden locket. I gaped at it realising it was Catherine's. He placed it on the centre of the table. 'We have a tribute' He paused and looked at me 'Someone who is far more skilled than most and more capable than Catherine ever imagined' He smiled at me. I spat on the locket.

'UNGRATEFUL' One of the circle members shouted, standing up and pointing a finger at me

'SILENCE' Eric boomed. 'Do you Cameron Ann Morgan promise to help us?' He asked

'Don't do it Gallagher Girl' Zach hissed. Since Charlotte was closest to him, she punched him in his stomach, Zach doubled over in pain. I remained staring at Eric

'I do' I said bluntly. There were groans and whimpers from behind.

'Excellent' Eric beamed. He clicked his fingers and a guard carried a laptop onto the table in front of me. 'Now...Hack into those files' He ordered. I sat back in my chair

'I don't know what you're talking about' I smirked. Charlotte hit me

'Stop playing games' She hissed

'Stop acting like you're in control' I whispered back, low enough so only she could hear 'You were tortured, just like us. Is it _fair_ that you're doing it to these children. Taking them away to reveal secrets they don't know about' I looked her in the eyes 'Are you going to torture them or just watch like your father?' I snapped. Charlotte's eyes softened momentarily as if I was able to get through to her. She then put on a mask and slapped me

' _Too close Cameron_ ' She whispered before standing behind me.

'Access the files, like you did at Dawn's' Eric ordered, trying to sound polite but wasn't

'And what will you do once you have them?' I wondered

'You'll see' He looked above me head. I heard several clicks on guns. I looked over my shoulder and saw each of my friends with a barrel attached to their temple. Liz was crying hysterically. Bex was staring at me with soft, understanding eyes. I turned back and closed mine, sending a silent wish. _Please help me_. 'Do it Morgan' He bellowed. I looked at Zach, he refused to look at me. I felt a fresh wave of tears begin to role, my fingers glided over the keys as the computer turned on. _What do you see?_ Joe's voice rang in my head, as I was letting my fingers work on their own, I analysed the room. We would be outnumbered. There were no alternative exit apart from through the door...but the window? How could there be a small amount of light if we were underground...or were we? Eric was staring intensely at me as if he could read my thoughts, he simply smirked. I drew my eyes back to the screen when there was a buzzing.

 **Don't do this Cam. Not again. GG.** It flashed on. Then off. I knew that I had left that not for me, only I would sign something of as _GG_ , you might think it's Gallagher Girl, but it's not, it's Gillian Gallagher. The ancestor we protect. There then came a series of coding pop up, each of them flashing different organisations names; _Interpol, CIA, FBI, Russian Government, French Government, MI6_. I hovered over all of the keys. Not knowing what would happen next.

'What's taking so long?' Eric asked from across the table. I looked up at him, my gaze traveled to Dawn and Peter, he shook his head slightly. I gulped. 'ANSWER ME!' Eric shouted, a vein in his head was bulging. I began to laugh. 'What's so funny?' He asked moving around. I counted to ten and then I flung the chair back with all my might, Kicking Eric in the process and knocking Charlotte down. I smacked the chair on the table breaking the back. The arms of the chair that I was handcuffed to now swung in my hands, they were now my weapons. I stabbed one into the computer causing it to fry and splutter with smoke. I grabbed Charlotte and held her in one arm while holding the broken wood close to her neck. This happened so quickly that if you blinked, you missed it.

'Let them go' I hissed

'You're stupid' He chuckled 'You think that I'm going to listen to _you_ when I have the power?'

'I'll kill her' I snapped

'Go on then' Eric waved his hand

'ERIC!' Dawn shouted in shock. Charlotte practically froze in front of me

' _She won't do it!_ ' He looked at her 'Cameron's _weak_ , she doesn't have it in her!'

'It would take me less than a second to kill her' I announced. Eric looked at me, I smiled 'You weren't the only one who got taught quick ways to kill people' His eyes widened and my smirk deepened 'Catherine saved these methods for the weak. But what you didn't realise was that she gave _control_ to the weak, because when death is the only escape, _that's_ when they're at their strongest' My smirk turned into a thin line 'That was the point she turned me into a weapon' Zach's focus was on me now, I was the fear in his eyes as he knew what was coming. We all knew what was coming.

Silence descended.

'Let her go' Dawn whispered. I laughed

'So you're the one that want to negotiate now?' I rolled my eyes 'I remember that I was here before. I remember someone taking me here, analysing the blueprints of the building and then taking me to hack into the system...but i didn't just hack into MI6, I hacked into the Circle as well. But you knew that already, didn't you?' I raised my eyebrows at her 'Because you, Preston and Peter all helped me...you wanted to bring down the Circle as much as I did, but Preston had a different plan...that's why I ran to Rome, I thought that _you_ were after me, when Preston was already on their side' I shook my head and looked at Eric.

'Why don't you tell Charlotte why you wanted to find her after _so_ many years?' I asked. Eric kept his mouth shut. 'Should I tell her?' I chuckled 'He needed someone to take the blame' I whispered in her ear. 'He avoided getting his hands dirty as much as possible. You were willing because you were abandoned by your mom. She didn't want you to turn into a monster like him. What she _didn't_ predict was that you were willing to be a monster'

'I'm no monster' She snapped

'Are you sure? You might not be a spy, but you really are a bitch. Breaking up with the person you loved, so you could torture someone he knew with a clear conscience? Preston's dead because you broke someone who was already broken beyond repair' I paused 'Is that why you avoided him for so long? Gave him warnings and disappeared the next moment' My voice was slightly louder, sparking Eric's interest. I chuckled again 'You're father didn't know about your little crush? How you tried to save Preston whilst saving yourself as well' I noticed Charlotte was crying now, pity fell into my stomach 'Because of your father, Preston became something he shouldn't. Something more dangerous than an atomic bomb...all because he was in love with you, and would do _anything_ for you' Charlotte gave a small cry and whimpered. I let her go as she fell to the floor sobbing in tears. Eric stared down at her as if he didn't know who she was. I stared at him 'We all do stupid things for the ones we love' I glanced at Dawn and Peter, both of them stiffened when they realised I knew about their relationship. They were both good people mixed up in the wrong world, and somehow they found love.

'Get her' Eric snapped. All of a sudden, there were colours of red and orange being flung towards me, I used my weapons as much as I could, but there were too many of them to be against me alone. My limbs were grabbed and my world flipped as I was thrown onto the table, my body stretched over the sides. Being weighed down by circle members and guards. I glanced up and saw Charlotte being bound by a guard, Dawn and Peter being bound and hit in a different corner. I turned my head to the side and came into gaze with emerald eyes. Zach was still bound to his chair, but where I was being held was closer to him. I stopped myself from crying and he did too. I was going to get sacrificed like some medieval ritual. And Zach had a front row seat.

 **Author's note: I can't believe that next week is the final chapter! I'm actually sad at how far this story and the characters have come. Cam finally cracked everyone in the room, she got to Charlotte making her cry. What do you think of Eric's final words? _Get Her_ , I had to link it back to Catherine some how! So everyone was forced to watch Cam take center stage, how do you feel about Zach being in the front when Cam was strapped to the table...is this the end of Cam? Is this the end completely? Find out next week xxx**

 **: Thank you so much, you'll have to wait for next week, I still don't know if I would write a forth part...you'll have to see if I do for next week...xxx**

 **jkf nsdkjfbsd kf: Thank you xxx**

 **AnnaP2365: I'll have a look! I feel like everyone (myself included) needs to have a little break and a little spa weekend to relax. I finished the third book within 3 days, IT'S SO FUCKING GOOD! Ally Carter is amazing! xxx**

 **XanderInkWaster: I couldn't bring myself to kill Bex, she's too good to talk back if she knew she would be shot. Instead of being killed, everyone was tortured. Cam watched the people she protected the most get tortured and she couldn't do anything to stop it. xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: I can't make a comment...I don't know if I'm willing to write a fourth or not...I've done so much I don't know if it'll be good after it xxx**

 **LJ: The Fourth in the series hasn't been decided yet, I don't know what to do, I may write it, I may not, or I may wait for a while. I don't want to disappoint anyone xxx**


	32. Thank You

**Author's note: Replies to comments up here :D xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: Thank you so much for your continuous support...a story about life after would be good...maybe it's closer than you think ;P xxx**

 **cloud9kisses: Thank you xxx**

 **: Cam and I are similar in respects that we _always_ have something up our sleeves xxx**

 **Blackthorne Boy: Wait and see xxx**

 **Jasmine: I can't make promises I'm afraid, but I don't think I could bring myself to kill Cam _just yet_ xxx**

 **XanderInkWaster: I can't believe it's gone this quickly! I think this story was published between Sep-Dec so it's come so quick! I love the old fashion action and the style that Ally writes in is incredible so I had to pay homage to her in some way. Cam has been very close to killing Charlotte multiple times but hasn't...why? haha Thank you so much. I hope you like this chapter xxx**

 **LJ: I can't make any promises, soz! xxx**

 **AnnaP2365: Exactly, here we are! I've absolutely loved your reviews for my stories, I feel like I know you a little better so I hope that everything in life is okay with you right now and that life sends happiness your way :). Zammie is here especially for you! Thank you so much xxx**

 **MaddieL16: Only time will tell...xxx**

 **Author's note: I'm so grateful for my loyal fans who have followed me throughout my stories and to new fans I have met along the way. Writing these stories have been an amazing confidence boost, all inspired by 6 little books from an absolutely incredible author, and I hope one day I can being at least half as good as her. Thank you Ally Carter for creating incredible characters and for bringing together a community. I am forever grateful. As I'm writing this I can feel tears forming. It's nearly been a year since I first uploaded _Somebody Knows_ and here I am almost a year later uploading the last chapter of my third story in this series...Is it over? Or is it just the beginning? Thank you again xxx**

* * *

 **Cam POV**

The mood had definitely turned since my outburst. Eric's vein on his head was throbbing viciously whenever he talked or looked at me. My limbs were bound with rope and spread across the table. The chandelier dangled delicately above me. I'd messed this up, big time. All I could do was look to my right where Zach was sitting, he never broke eye contact with me. Everything we wanted to say passed between us silently...the thing I couldn't see in his eyes, was goodbye.

'Bring in the elder' Eric announced. There was a shuffle of people and the wooden doors creaked open. Eric moved in front of me, blocking my sight of Zach. He was smiling. 'This is not how I wanted this to go, but you've left me no choice' He gave a dramatic sigh 'You can always give me the codes and it will all be fine'

'Go to hell' I snapped. He smiled

'I'll see you there' He gave me a small salute before standing up as the door opened. There was more shuffling. Zach diverted his gaze from me, his mouth opened slightly and then his jaw set in anger. He's just worked out who the elder was.

I glanced up to see the woman from before give me a toothy grin. She placed her hands on either side of my face and knelt down.

'You were meant to wait' She whispered with a small chuckle 'This is going to hurt for a bit. I'm sorry' I furrowed my brow confused, then I realised what she was doing. She placed one hand over my mouth and the other over my nose. She pressed down lightly as I began to squirm against my restraints trying to breath. I could see Zach clenching and wincing at my muffled screams. I blinked back the tears as my heart began to slow. Slowing right down. Then the hands were removed. And I gasped for breath.

'It has been tradition for over 300 years that the eldest member sacrifices an animal as an offering' Eric announced 'And what better animal than the Chameleon' His eyes danced in the candle light.

'Fuck you' I spat. I was hit across the head by the woman. I glared at her as she grabbed a knife from her robe. The metal glistened in the light. I stared at her and it, she moved around the table, placing the blade over various points on my body before making her way back to my head. The tip grazed my chin, making its way across my cheekbone and then under my nose.

'How are you going to get out of this one?' She asked

'Wing it' I answered shrugging my shoulders lightly

'STOP THIS CAMERON' Zach growled 'You need to stop wanting to be the hero because no matter what, you're going to die Gallagher Girl. We're all going to die' His eyes misted over. I shut my eyes and looked at the woman who was smiling at me. She had moved the knife from my face and towards my arm. The point skated across my veins until she came to my wrist.

'How long?' She asked, raising her eyebrows slightly.

'Less than 60' I responded. She nodded and sliced the rope that bound me, she quickly freed my left side and I whipped round to kick a shocked Eric in his stomach.

Almost instantly Dawn and Peter were fighting against their captors and my friends were doing the same. The old woman was freeing Macey and the other descendants whist I half hung on the table fighting off Circle members. I was about to get hit across the face when Zach threw him across the room and began to untie me.

'How did you-'

'Spy' Zach pointed to himself and winked. Once my restrainsts were undone I looked at the woman

'30' I shouted. She nodded and turned away. I grabbed Zach's hand. 'We have to run' I said pointing at the double doors. Zach nodded and began to move through the bodies and fights towards the doors, in the process picking up Liz and helping the Australian girl out. I made my way through the crowd as well trying to spot Eric. I couldn't.

'Cameron' Charlotte stated. I stopped in my tracks. She had a gun. I didn't.

'This doesn't have to end this way for you Charlotte' I raised my hands slowly

'You ruined everything' She spat

'I know Charlotte' I admitted. Charlotte's eyes widened 'I know what your hiding' Her hand on the gun shook slightly 'It shouldn't end this way for you or Preston' I stepped forward 'Come with me and I promise you'll be safe'

'You never keep promises' She snorted

'You have nothing to lose now' I bit my lip ' We're running out of time' She nodded and lowered the gun. I smiled. We then ran out of the double doors. Once we were in the corridor we shut the door.

'How long?' The old woman called

'10' I whispered. We both had wide eyes 'EVERYBODY RUN' I screamed as I bolted down the corridor. I was half way when I realised she hadn't followed. I turned.

'This was never my fight' She answered my unasked question. 'You will do great things Cameron. Just like your father' I didn't get a chance to reply because there was an explosion. The hard drive from earlier, there was a bomb hot wired into the actual machine. Once I caused it to fry, I had 10 minutes...all I had to do was waste time. So I played the Gallagher Girl Game on everyone in that room...could you tell what were lies and what were truths? The bonderies between good and bad, truth and lies have been come so blurred...I can't tell the difference anymore.

I fell back from the blast, heat absorbing my body.

'CAM' Zach called running back to me. He helped my up as we sprinted down the corridor, getting away from the flames that were licking our feet. Liz had memorised every turn, every route that they took. She guided us into the open air where we finally could breathe. We turned to see flames dancing over the building, tourists screaming and running. Sirens coming closer, louder.

'We're safe' Bex whispered collapsing on the ground and gaining her breath. I looked at all of them, my friends who were so willing to die for me that they nearly did. I looked back at the building full of people that wanted me dead for so long, wanted secrets that I didn't know I had. A thought dawned on me. I was similar to the Circle...we both wanted to start again. And we both failed. Safe? I don't know if that's the term I would use for my life...but right now, I'll lie to myself. I am safe. _I will be safe_. Or so I thought…

 ***9 months later***

'The little critter will be crawling before you even blink' I said into the phone. The wind on top of the tower was catching my hair causing it to fan behind me. I pulled my coat further around my body whilst staring out at the Paris sunrise.

'He looks like him Cameron' Charlotte whispered into the phone. I felt my heart pull for her

'How's village life treating you?' I asked diverting the conversation. Once we escaped 9 months ago; Interpol, FBI and CIA wanted to arrest Charlotte. I knew her secret. I knew she was pregnant. I knew that if she was taken into custody, they would take the child away from her. I couldn't allow it. I told them that I had to kill her, she couldn't be trusted. When really I hid her in Nebraska, the little town I grew up in and a place that would protect her and her son for as long as she needed to.

'It's amazing! For once I feel that I can breathe' She sounded relieved 'How about you and Zach?'

'We've just finished another mission' I smiled staring out at the sky line 'I actually should go' I said quickly feeling the air turn colder

'I'll speak soon' She said quickly sensing something was wrong.

'Bye' I ended the call. I put my phone away and stared at the view. 'You know it's not right to shoot me in the back' I said aloud 'It shows you were a coward and couldn't face me'

'Then face me'

I turned around and saw Eric. He was covered in burns. But he was alive. I hated it.

'I can shoot you now' He smiled, clicking the gun. I just looked at him. He smiled. He pulled the trigger. I sighed

'When will you ever learn to load your gun properly?' I said bluntly. I then drew my gun. Eric looked at me.

'You couldn't' He answered

'I can. And I will' I clicked the gun. And without hesitation I fired a bullet into the middle of his head. His body fell to the ground as the shot rang out in the crisp morning air. I felt a weight be lifted not just off my shoulders, but off my heart.

 _I've Always Known that What We Thought We Knew was wrong, Somebody Knows the truth...and that somebody turned out to be me...but Knowing Me is a dangerous thing._

 **Knowing Me is out now**


End file.
